


turn it, leave it, stop, format it

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, blowjob, tech support!yuuri, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, минет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: - Если хочешь, могу порекомендовать тебе для защиты пару антивирусов, которые можно скачать бесплатно. Тогда сможешь не бояться за фотографии твоего пса, даже когда будешь заходить на сайты типа «Сочных одиноких женушек».Виктор выдохнул одно долгое «хаа».- Я не захожу на такие сайты, - произнес он с натянутой улыбкой.__Фанфик "я сломаю всю попавшуюся мне в руки технику, если благодаря этому смогу поговорить с милым парнем из сервисного центра".Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turn it, leave it, stop, format it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293798) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



В первый раз виновата была стопроцентно Мила.

Воскресенья всегда были для Виктора выходными днями, когда он мог расслабиться и поразмышлять о грядущей неделе. Он проводил их, растянувшись на своем диване с ноутбуком на животе.

Он валялся с гнездом на голове, потому что так и не удосужился расчесаться, и задернутыми шторами - свет в квартиру он пускать был не готов. От напряженных попыток сфокусировать взгляд на экране в темной комнате болели глаза, но в воскресенье можно было полениться –  вот Виктор Никифоров и ленился распахнуть шторы, чтобы пустить в комнату свет.

Когда он просматривал видеонарезки с прошлого сезона фигурного катания, постоянно переключаясь на открытое в соседнем окне слайдшоу «Топ-10 Причесок, Говорящих О Кризисе Среднего Возраста» - он, как золотая рыбка, не был способен сконцентрироваться на чем-то одном, - справа в окошечке всплыло уведомление о новом письме.

Оно было от Милы, озаглавленное как « **О Божечки, Это Нужно Видеть, ТАК МИЛО!!!** ».

Звучало похоже на Милу. Виктор помнил, что девушка постоянно присылает ему видео очаровательных животных, с которых он умилялся и ретвитил всем остальным. Либо их, либо говнопосты и странные, но уморительные сайты, которые она отыскивала и скидывала всем друзьям с катка, включая Якова.

Виктор открыл письмо, обнаружив в нем смайлик и приложенную ниже ссылку. Он не врубился в шутку. Наверное, все же говнопост.

На ссылку он все равно нажал.

Еще одно окно – крайне большое окно – всплыло поверх остальных, демонстрируя необрезанный пенис, низко и угрожающе нависающий над лицом молодой восторженной девушки.

Оу.

Что ж, это определенно не «очаровательное милое животное».

И даже не что-то «странное, но уморительное».

Ему подумалось, что уж слишком непохоже было на Милу присылать ему в шутку порно. Это слегка сбивало с толку, потому что такие приколы больше бы подошли Георгию, который всегда положительно реагировал, когда речь заходила о чем-то вульгарном.

Кроме того, раз уж Мила и решила посоветовать ему порно, могла хотя бы скинуть что-то, что Виктору _нравится_.

Он кликнул на крестик в правом углу окна. То автоматически закрылось, и Виктор _подумал_ , что сейчас вернется к своему воскресному ритуалу просматривания желтушных таблоидов и появившихся в интернете за неделю странностей. Но вместо этого вспыли _два_ окна, в которых какую-то женщину трахали по-собачьи, а слова « **ГОРЯЧИЕ ДЕВОЧКИ, КОТОРЫЕ ХОТЯТ ПЕРЕПИХНУТЬСЯ В ВАШЕМ РАЙОНЕ????!!** » мигали так быстро и так _ярко_ , что Виктору показалось, что если он еще хоть недолго на них посмотрит, у него случится припадок.

Виктор вновь попытался закрыть окна, но вместо них _всплыли еще четыре_. А до того, как он успел провести пальцами по тачпаду, чтобы поскорее закрыть их, всплыли _еще_ окна, то предлагая лекарства типа Виагры, то показывая новое порно, то оповещая Виктора, что он только что выиграл бесплатный iPod, за которым очереди выстраивались – где-то этак десять лет назад.

С этого момента ситуация перешла границы тупой отвратной шутки, и Виктор начал задумываться, не было ли у Милы поводов мстить ему за что-то – мстить с помощью раздражающих всплывающих рекламных окон, которые Виктор попросту не успевал закрывать.

Глубоко под завалами порно-гифов и танцующих мультяшек какая-то реклама громко поздравляла Виктора – он даже разобрать не мог, с чем именно, не слышал за своей паникой по поводу того, что за херня происходит с его единственным ноутбуком. Маккачин глянул на Виктора с постели, когда стоны стали еще _громче_ , а Виктор начал тихо шептать что-то своему ноутбуку, словно это могло остановить херню, что с ним происходила, чем бы оно ни было.

И когда он начал думать о том, чтобы позвонить Якову – другому любимому объекту розыгрышей Милы, - чтобы спросить совета, курсор замер на экране, пока Виктор отчаянно пытался закрыть окно с надписью « **БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ СЕКС-ИГРУШКИ КЛИКАЙ СЮДА!!!!!** ».

Виктор потратил целых пять минут, двигая пальцами по тачпаду и пытаясь заставить курсор хотя бы _сдвинуться_. И когда тот остался неподвижен, он тихо выдохнул: «Пиздец».

 

* * *

 

 

\- Мила, неужели я что-то тебе сделал? Или Юре, а он попросил тебя мне мстить? – спросил Виктор Милу, едва она ответила на звонок после нескольких десятков СМС и пяти голосовых сообщений, в которых он (спокойно) просил ее поскорее перезвонить.

\- Да вроде бы нет? А что? – отозвалась она, звуча еще более сбитой с толку, чем Виктор. Виктор потер губы, расхаживая мимо все еще задернутого шторами окна.

\- Порно, Мила. Ты прислала мне ссылку, и я думал, что там будет видео с милыми животными, но там был порносайт, и моему ноуту, кажется, конец, - он глянул на лежащий на диване ноутбук, который сейчас был закрыт, потому что Виктор вообще нахрен понятия не имел, что надо _делать_. Да тот даже не включался после принудительного выключения.

\- Чего? Я не… о, погоди, ты имеешь в виду, что ты…

\- Что я сделал? – спросил Виктор. Он был уверен в том, что во всем виновата Мила, но если вдруг именно Виктор облажался – потому что он прекрасно знает, что _склонен_ лажать, - то ему нужно узнать, как _раз_ -облажаться.

\- Мне казалось, я отсылала тебе сообщение. Мою почту взломали и разослали всем моим контактам какой-то вирус. Ух, прости, если не предупредила, - извинилась Мила. Когда Виктор глянул на сообщения, он осознал, что прямо перед его паникующим сообщением Миле _было_ присланное еще в пятницу СМС, прямо говорящее не открывать письма от Мила.

Вечером пятницы он пил с Кристофом. Вечера пятницы Виктор даже не помнит. Ох, _блядь_.

Он отчаянно застонал прямо в микрофон своего телефона, закрывая лицо ладонью.

\- Прости, Виктор. Эм, но я знаю место, где тебе его починят? Я постоянно ношу туда телефон, и они очень быстро работают и, думаю, смогут починить и твой ноутбук? – предложила Мила, не уверенная, помогают ли ее слова вообще. Виктор провел ладонью по лицу, а затем потянулся, чтобы наконец распахнуть шторы и позволить солнечному свету врезаться прямо в лицо.

\- Какой адрес? – спросил он, мысленно прощаясь со своим ленивым воскресеньем.

 

* * *

 

 

Сервисный центр оказался небольшим магазинчиком, стоящим между маникюрным салоном и магазином матрасов. Он был в получасе ходьбы от квартиры Виктора, да и Маккачин был совсем не против прогулки - он всю дорогу радостно гонялся за бабочками и пытался словить их зубами. Виктор плелся по тротуару, направляясь к своей надежде на спасение, с ноутбуком в сумке, свисающей с плеча, и со стаканом эспрессо у губ.

\- Жди здесь, Маккачин, - сказал он псу, заглядывая в магазин и радуясь, что они одни из немногих, что работают по воскресеньям. Пудель радостно послушался, вытягиваясь у столба и устраиваясь поудобнее. Виктор улыбнулся ему, а затем с надеждой во взгляде вошел в магазин.

Все стены были увешаны аксессуарами для телефонов и ноутбуков, игровыми контроллерами и целым ворохом кабелей. Вдобавок чем-то пахло; Виктор не знал, как описать такой запах, но знал, что он напоминал ему те времена, когда он заходил к своей бабушке и был вынужден терпеливо сидеть на ее пластиковых стульях и выслушивать про старые-добрые деньки.

В заднем углу магазина находились стеклянный прилавок и витрина, полная старых камер и телефонов, которые вполне уместно смотрелись бы в каком-нибудь музыкальном клипе из восьмидесятых. У магазина определенно был свой характер, но Виктор в принципе не мог понять, как Мила вообще отыскала это место. Может, из рекламы, которую прислала ей Сара, потому что Мила хоть рыбу зубами выпотрошит, если Сара _хоть слегка_ намекнет, что ей такое нравится.

Виктор глянул на старый телевизор в верхнем углу комнаты, помахал рукой камере и посмотрел на себя на экране в чудеснейшем аналоговом качестве. Он поставил ноутбук на прилавок и тихонько свистнул.

\- Эй? – позвал он. Попытался заглянуть за дверь с надписью «Только для персонала». Не может же у них быть обед, если магазин открыт. Он вздохнул и отхлебнул кофе, постукивая пальцами по прилавку. – _Ау?_

\- А-Ах! Подойду через минуту! – послышался голос в ответ, сопровождаемый звуком падения. Виктор вновь глотнул кофе, глядя на сделанные из материнской платы часы, показывающие (по крайней мере, Виктору так _казалось_ ) одиннадцать. Он притопнул, затем глянул через плечо на Маккачина. Тот нежился под солнышком, дожидаясь куда более терпеливо, чем его хозяин.

После обещанной минуты прошло еще десять, пока Виктор расхаживал из стороны в сторону. Он уже начал раздумывать сходить еще в какой-нибудь сервис, может даже в «GeekSquad», но тут дверь _наконец-то_ открылось, и из нее вышел…

_Вау._

Виктор не желал признавать, что в голове у него сложилась картинка о том, кто может работать в подобном месте. Все сводилось к двум возможностям: толстому лысому мужику среднего возраста либо к тощему задроту с высоко натянутыми штанами и очевидным недостатком секса.

Парень, появившийся из-за двери и подошедший к прилавку, не был ни похож _ни на одного_ из них.

Вообще-то, он был весьма милым.

Чуточку полноватые бедра придавали его фигуре сексуальный изгиб. Мягкое круглое лицо, большие карие глаза за соскользнувшими на кончик носа очками. Азиат, японец, может? Виктор сощурился, пытаясь прочитать надпись на уродливом бейджике у него на груди, и разглядел имя «Юри», написанное зеленым маркером по пластику. Хах. Каковы были шансы, что он встретит еще одного Юрия?

Юри неловко замешкался, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- Эм, прошу прощения, что так долго. Я, эм, там несколько коробок упало, в общем, просто бардак, как-то так, - попытался объяснить он. Его голос был мягок, словно он боялся, что Виктор откусит ему голову из-за того, что он заставил его ждать. Виктор покачал головой и слегка улыбнулся.

\- М, нет, все в порядке, - ответил он. Плечи Юри слегка расслабились от облегчения, но только на мгновение. Он выпрямился, на короткое мгновение встретился с Виктором глазами, а затем перевел взгляд на прилавок и на сумку Виктора.

\- Эм, так как я могу помочь? – спросил Юри, и Виктор кивнул, вытаскивая из сумки ноутбук и очень надеясь, что Юри сотворит с ним чудо.

Юри взял ноутбук в руки, открыл его и попытался загрузить еще до того, как Виктор успел сказать, в чем вообще проблема. Он не видел, на что Юри смотрит, только слышал, как он нажимает на клавиши. Юри замычал и закрыл ноутбук, поднимая на Виктора взгляд.

\- Когда это случилось? – спросил он, и Виктор вздрогнул, неловко потирая шею.

\- Ээ, вообще, этим утром. Я… лазил по интернету, и он внезапно застыл и вырубился. Я не могу его включить, - объяснил Виктор. Это не было _полной_ ложью, но он был чертовски уверен, что не расскажет Юри про то, что сломал ноутбук, потому что по глупости кликнул на порноссылку. Виктор и так выглядел неряхой в своих спортивных штанах и растянутой футболке, и он совершенно точно не хотел выглядеть неряхой, который ко всему прочему смотрит по воскресениям порно.

Юри снова замычал. Застучал клавишами. Виктор вновь принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону, отхлебывая остывающий кофе и думая, не судит ли его сейчас Юри за то, что он не знает, что _точно_ произошло с его ноутбуком. Он не особо хорош в технике, не знает всех этих специальных терминов. Юра говорил, что даже _Яков_ разбирается в технике лучше Виктора, а Яков до сих пор называет селфи «личными фотографиями».

Единственным звуком, разгонявшим тишину, был звук клавиш, и из-за этого молчания Виктор чувствовал себя неловко. Виктор был болтуном; разговор всегда мог развеять напряжение и помочь расслабиться. А они до сих пор даже толком не представились друг другу. Юри вообще волнует, как зовут парня, чей ноутбук ему нужно избавить от порно?

Виктор неловко кашлянул.

\- Эм, ну, я Виктор, - представился он.

\- Ммм. Приятно познакомиться, - отозвался Юри, не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука. Они снова помолчали. Виктор прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Так… ты сможешь его спасти? Или мне придется покупать еще один ноутбук? – спросил он с коротким взволнованным смешком. Юри помотал головой, и Виктор моргнул. – Нет, ты не сможешь его спасти или…

\- О, эм, нет, тебе не придется покупать новый ноутбук. Кажется, ты просто словил крайне зловредный вирус, но, думаю, восстановление системы не займет много времени. Дай мне около получаса, - объяснил Юри, поднимая взгляд на часы из материнской платы. – Вернешься в пятнадцать минут первого? Я должен буду закончить к этому времени.

Виктор кивнул.

\- О, конечно! Да, просто отлично! – произнес он, хлопая в ладоши. – Ты мне просто жизнь спас, Юри! – польстил он. Нос Юри вспыхнул румянцем. Всего на несколько мгновений, но их хватило, чтобы в груди Виктора кольнуло, а на лице расползлась улыбка.

Он оставил Юри свою контактную информацию и вышел из магазина, подзывая Маккачина похлопыванием по бедру. Маккачин подскочил и уперся лапами в ноги Виктора, облаивая его и виляя хвостом.

\- Здесь недалеко есть парк. Не хочешь прогуляться, дружище? – спросил Виктор. Маккачин ответил ему громким счастливым лаем.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри написал ему, что ноутбук готов, когда Виктор загружал в Инстаграм коллаж из фото его и Маккачина, отдыхающих на скамейке, и Маккачина, терроризирующего уток у большого пруда. Возвращение к магазинам заняло пятнадцать минут, пять из которых Виктор потратил на покупку коктейля в смузи-баре.

Когда он вошел в магазин, оставив Маккачина ждать снаружи, Юри все еще стоял у прилавка за его ноутбуком и что-то печатал. В стеклах его очков Виктор заметил черно-белое отражение командной строки.

Итак, Виктор абсолютно не понимал, что Юри делает с его ноутбуком. Виктору казалось, что тот мог бы легко влезть в его банковский аккаунт и перевести себе тысячу долларов, едва он отвернется.

\- Ну, как дела? – спросил Виктор, отпивая свой коктейль из гуайявы и манго. Юри подпрыгнул на месте, слово даже не замечал, что Виктор стоит рядом. Он вновь опустил взгляд на ноутбук, втягивая голову в плечи.

\- Все в порядке. Было немного сложно найти вирус, но я его удалил. Сейчас просто проверяю, нет ли еще каких вирусов в системе. Дашь мне еще несколько минут? – спросил Юри.

\- А, конечно. Не торопись, ты здесь профессионал, - отозвался Виктор со смешком. Уголки губ Юри чуть приподнялись, но он не улыбнулся полностью, а сосредоточился на экране ноутбука. Что ж, ладно.

Виктор опустошил свой стакан на треть к тому моменту, как мягкое свечение командной строки, отражающееся в очках Юри, сменилось на яркий белый свет. 

\- Оу, так вот оно что, - произнес Юри. Виктор поперхнулся слишком большим кусочком манго.

\- Что? О чем ты? – прохрипел он с натянутой улыбкой, надеясь, _моля_ , что это не то, о чем он думает.

Краска залила лицо Юри, спустилась на его тонкую шею, поднялась к ушам, и он пытался смотреть на старый «iMacG3» за спиной Виктора, а не на его лицо.

\- Откуда взялся вирус, - ответил он, поправляя очки и глядя в экран. - …Ты посетил, эм… вебсайт? – он явно не желал заводить этот неловкий разговор, как, разумеется, и сам Виктор. Он никогда не задавался вопросами «как» и «почему» ломалась его техника. Пока она снова работала, Виктора не волновало, что с ней было.

\- Почту моей подруги взломали. Я просто нажал  на ссылку. Я не знал, - быстро произнес Виктор, и Юри замычал.

\- Так значит ты _не_ частый посетитель сайта «Сочные одинокие женушки», да? – его губы дрогнули в слабой застенчивой улыбке, от которой у Виктора закружилась бы голова, если бы он сейчас не умирал глубоко в душе. Виктор отпил коктейль.

\- Да. Я думал, там будут видео с милыми животными. Это произошло случайно, - произнес он самым спокойным голосом, на который только был способен.

Юри вновь замычал. Встретился взглядом с Виктором, и в его глазах не было насмешки или желания унизить Виктора за то, что он, как идиот, кликнул на случайную ссылку на порносайт с кучей всплывающей рекламы. В его взгляде было любопытство, длинные ресницы мягко подрагивали, а глаза блестели. Словно… дразнили. Словно Виктора поймали с рукой в банке печенья.

Или, скорее, его поймали со спущенными штанами и членом в руке, словно этой застенчивой улыбкой Юри спрашивал: « _Что же ты делал в одиночестве этим утром, ммм?_ »

Юри отвел взгляд первым, мягко скользя пальцами по тачпаду.

\- Ну, хорошо. Такие сайты кишмя кишат разными вирусами. У тебя на ноутбуке есть файерволл и антивирусные сканеры, Виктор?

\- Э, нет. Кажется, нет, - отозвался Виктор, думая больше « _Господи, блядь, Боже, почему мое имя из его уст звучит так мило???_ »

\- Если хочешь, могу порекомендовать тебе для защиты пару антивирусов, которые можно скачать бесплатно. Тогда сможешь не бояться за фотографии твоего пса, даже когда будешь заходить на сайты типа «Сочных одиноких женушек».

Виктор выдохнул одно долгое «хаа».

\- Я не захожу на такие сайты, - произнес он с натянутой улыбкой. Виктор больше _никогда_ не откроет ни единого письма от Милы. Может, даже передохнет от интернета в целом.

Юри кивнул и коротко усмехнулся, поворачивая ноутбук экраном к Виктору, чтобы тот смог увидеть стоящую на заставке фотографию их с Маккачином на пляже.

\- Все выглядит так, как должно? – спросил Юри, и Виктор провел пальцами по тачпаду, радуясь тому, что курсор следует движению.

\- Да, все прекрасно, - ответил он, закрывая ноутбук и убирая его обратно в сумку. Юри подошел к кассе, стоящей у края прилавка, и Виктор скользнул в сторону, чтобы оказаться перед ней. Юри перечислил все услуги, которые он оказал, и их цены, и Виктор передал ему карту.

На обратно стороне чека Юри написал адреса сайтов, с которых Виктор может сказать анитивирус – почерком куда более аккуратным, чем у Виктора. Чек он ему передал с короткой улыбкой.

\- Звони, если будут какие-то вопросы, хорошо? А так, в общем, это все, - произнес Юри. Улыбка исчезла, вернулось лицо профессионала – сжатые губы, глаза, не поблескивающие игриво и дразняще, словно Виктору это просто показалось. Виктор кивнул и убрал чек в карман.

\- Снова спасибо, Юри, - сказал Виктор. Юри склонил голову и помахал рукой.

\- В любое время, - отозвался он, а затем исчез за дверью с надписью «Только для персонала».

Виктор вышел из магазина, с каждым крохотным шажком поглядывая на прилавок через плечо. Только что починенный ноутбук покачивался в надежной сумке, коктейль из гуаявы и манго полностью закончился, они с Маккачином направились к дому, а Юри со своей улыбкой все еще стоял у Виктора перед глазами.

 

* * *

 

 

Во второй раз виноват был Виктор. Вроде как. Наверное.

\- Не понимаю, - сказал он Кристофу. Он смотрел на кувшин лимонада, который Кристоф достал из холодильника. Внутри покоился Викторов iPhone 7 Plus, погребенный под кубиками льда, плавающими на поверхности.

Кристоф облокотился на стол, тоже глядя на устройство.

\- Кажется, ты сказал, что это будет «лучшая шутка в мире», и трезвый ты «все поймешь» и посмеешься, - сказал он, пытаясь скрыть улыбку ладонью. – В смысле, _мне_ вот смешно. Но больше из-за того, что ты напился в стельку.

\- Сказал парень, который использовал лестничные перила вместо шеста, - огрызнулся Виктор. Кристоф пожал плечами, не выглядя виноватым. Виктор закатал рукава рубашки и погрузил руку в кувшин, ежась от того, насколько же было _холодно_ , достал свой телефон и попытался вытереть его. А потом попытался включить, но ничего не происходило, сколько бы они ни нажимал на кнопки.

\- Мне казалось, он водонепроницаемый, - пожаловался Виктор, и Кристоф фыркнул.

\- Ага, если уронить его в лужу или типа того. А не когда ты, пьяный в слюни, пытаешься сделать его частью лимонада моего парня, - сказал он, следя за рукой Виктора. А затем взял кувшин и вылил остатки лимонада в раковину. Виктор обижался буквально секунду – ровно до момента, как его с головой накрыло осознание ситуация, словно ангелы осветили своим светом его сломанный телефон.

Он запихнул телефон в карман и наскоро попрощался с Кристофом, выскочил из его квартиры, запрыгнул в свою машину и на всей скорости помчался в сторону дома.

На входе в квартиру он поприветствовал Маккачина, радостно почесав его голову, и тут же пошел принял душ, надушился _хорошим_ одеколоном, предназначенным для соблазнения партнеров на одну ночь и убеждения хозяйки его квартиры дать ему еще денек на оплату, потому что он всегда забывал платить. Он надел красивую рубашку и чистые джинсы, завершая образ своими лучшими наручными часами и начищенными ботинками.

_И вот теперь_ он был готов к починке своего телефона.

Маккачин не особо любил поездки на автомобиле, так что у Виктора ушло много уговоров и объяснений, что от получасовой прогулки он вспотеет, а в такой рубашке это будет _слишком уж заметно_. В конце концов Виктор заманил его внутрь обещанием бисквитов на ужин. Еще он открыл окно, чтобы Маккачин могу высунуть морду наружу и гавкать на глупых людишек, идущих пешком, а не едущих на переднем сидении, как он.

Получасовая прогулка сократилась до пятнадцатиминутной поездки, и в этот раз Виктор впустил Маккачина в магазин, чтобы ему не пришлось ждать на солнце. Все внимание того было приковано к электронике и возвышающимся мониторам. Вместе они подошли к прилавку. Юри снова нигде не было видно.

\- Эй? – позвал Виктор. – Ты там, Юри?

Прошло несколько минут перед тем, как дверь открылась, и голова Юри показалась в проеме.

\- О, - произнес он, выходя из помещения и прикрывая за собой дверь. Он приблизился к Виктору – так же робко и зажато, как и в первую их встречу, отводя взгляд от улыбки Виктора. – Эм, как я могу помочь…

Маккачин прервал Юри, передними лапами упираясь в прилавок и гавкая, чтобы сообщить о своем присутствии. Юри попятился, испуганно вскрикивая, и врезался спиной в стену, завешенную инструментами и деталями компьютеров. Виктор быстро опустил Маккачина на пол и отвел от прилавка, чувствуя, как щеки заливает горячая краска смущения.

\- Ах, прости. Он просто – он просто очень дружелюбный. Правда, - извинился Виктор. Юри прижал руки к груди, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он перегнулся через прилавок, чтобы взглянуть на Маккачина, высунувшего язык и пребывающем в блаженном неведении, что его действия не были расценены, как милое приветствие. Нежность появилась на лице Юри, и он улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке. В жизни он еще милее, - заметил Юри.

\- Ага, милее, - ответил Виктор, гордясь тем, что он хозяин такого милого пса, как Маккачин. Юри несколько секунд с восторгом глядел на того, а затем поднял взгляд на Виктора, и нейтральное деловое выражение лица вернулось.

\- Итак, чем я могу помочь? – спросил он, и Виктор склонил голову, вытаскивая из заднего кармана телефон и передавая его Юри.

\- Он не включается. Думаю, из-за того, что он долгое время провел в воде, - сказал Виктор. Юри повертел телефон в руках.

\- Случайно постирал его? – спросил он. Виктор кивнул, посчитав, что лучше он будет казаться забывчивым идиотом, чем любящим напиться идиотом. Юри еще немного повертел телефон в пальцах, словно изучая его и пытаясь понять источник проблем.

Неожиданно он мягко глянул на Виктора.

\- Дашь мне двадцать минут? – спросил он.

Виктор кивнул.

\- Двадцать минут так двадцать минут, - согласился он и поглядел на своего пуделя. – Пойдем, Маккачин, - сказал он ему, и тот гавкнул на Юри на прощание, а затем счастливо поспешил за уже стоящим в дверях Виктором.

 

* * *

 

 

В этот раз вместо того, чтобы идти в парк, Виктор решил побродить неподалеку. Он послонялся без дела у маникюрного салона, пока вышедшая женщина вежливо не сказала ему, что если он не собирается делать маникюр – который, как она заметила по его рукам, ему требовался, - то ему стоит уйти.

Он дошел от магазина техники до пиццерии на углу, вернулся обратно, Маккачин бежал рядом, поспевая за медленной походной Виктора. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло, но Юри все не писал ему, чтобы сообщить о выполненной работе. Каждый раз, когда Виктор проходил мимо его магазина и заглядывал в окно, Юри не было видно.

Он с десяток раз прошелся туда и обратно, чувствуя, как подмышки потеют, и _молясь_ , чтобы Юри этого не заметил. Когда он прошел мимо магазина техники в очередной раз, он заметил за прилавком Юри и понял, что прошло уже достаточно времени.

Он вошел внутрь, и Юри поднял голову на звук лая Маккачина.

\- Как дела? – поинтересовался Виктор, облокачиваясь на прилавок и улыбаясь Юри. Тот поглядел на телефон Виктора, который был включен и отображал сейчас заставку. Виктор тихо присвистнул.

\- Ты снова сотворил магию, Юри, - отметил Виктор, замечая появившийся на щеках Юри слабый румянец.

\- Не совсем, - сказал он со вздохом. – Твой телефон работает нормально, тачскрин работает, и ты сможешь звонить. Но когда я пытался включить музыку, динамики хрипели и заглушали звук, - объяснил Юри, глядя на Виктора. – Не думал, что ты слушаешь дез-метал.

\- Не думал, что ты роешься в чужих телефонах, - поддразнил Виктор. Румянец на щеках Юри потемнел, и он закусил нижнюю губу.

\- Я… Я не… Я не хотел, это только для… Я…

Виктор быстро махнул рукой.

\- Просто шучу! Это шутка. Просто шутка, - попробовал убедить он. Юри сглотнул, стискивая затянутые в синие латексные перчатки ладони, и Виктор потер шею. – Обычно я и не слушаю, просто услышал эту песню у друга, и она мне понравилась. Это не он мне ссылку на порно прислал, он пока для такого слишком мал. 

Вздох сорвался с губ Юри – легкий, веселый, словно сладкий мед на языке.

\- А у тебя интересные друзья, - сказал он и вновь гляну на телефон Виктора. – Ну, как я и сказал: телефон работает, но динамики звучат не очень. Мне сейчас нечем их заменить, но на следующей неделе я смогу? Может, во вторник? Их недолго починить, так что ты освободишься до полудня, - предложил Юри.

Виктор начал кивать еще до того, как Юри закончил говорить, и его глаза ярко сияли.

\- Ага! Без проблем! Я как раз свободен! – вообще-то, он не был свободен. Но зато был уверен, что сможет уговорить Гошу прикрыть его в собачьем салоне _хотя бы_ на полчаса. Юри улыбнулся, тоже кивая.

Юри выписал чек за починку телефона, заодно сообщая Виктору, что включил в стоимость и будущую замену динамиков. Тот счастливо протянул парню свою карту, глядя на руки Юри, осторожно отрывающие распечатавшийся чек. 

\- Зарядки осталось мало, но не заряжай телефон еще часа три-четыре, чтобы внутри точно не осталось жидкости, - сказал Юри, заодно записывая инструкцию на обратной стороне чека, что Виктор весьма оценил. Юри поднял взгляд на мужчину и изогнул бровь. – Кстати об этом. Ты сказал, что случайно постирал свой телефон, но в телефоне была розовая жидкость, пахнущая лимонадом.

А.

Виктор смущенно потер шею.

\- Я так сказал? _Нееет_ , я имел в виду, что… Я по-пьяни кинул телефон в графин лимонада, сделанного парнем моего друга, потому что, судя по всему, хотел пошутить, - произнес он, и Юри моргнул. Поднес ладонь ко рту и попытался сдержать рвущиеся из горла звуки, похожие на нечто между хихиканьем и фырканьем.

Самый милый звук, который Виктор когда-либо слышал.

\- Эм, - Юри вновь издал этот хихикающе-фыркающий звук, отводя взгляд. – Что ж. И в чем была шутка?

\- Шутка в том, что когда я напиваюсь, я дерево, - честно признался Виктор.

Еще перемешанное с фырканьем хихиканье.

Юри передал Виктору его телефон и заложил руки за спину.

\- Ну, постарайся в следующий раз быть более ответственным, ладно? – пожурил он его, и Виктор вернул телефон в карман.

\- Да, конечно, - отозвался Виктор. Наступила неловкая тишина, и он оправил манжет рубашки. Юри продолжал улыбаться – спокойно, профессионально, не спрашивая вслух, почему Виктор все еще стоит перед прилавком, хотя работу свою Юри выполнил. Мужчина посмотрел на своего пуделя, который склонил голову, шумно дыша.

\- О, ты не познакомился с Маккачином! – воскликнул Виктор в отчаянной попытке завязать с Юри разговор, _не относящийся_ к электронике. Юри опустил взгляд на очаровательную пушистую мордочку пуделя, затем поднял глаза на Виктора и склонил голову, сбитый с толку.

\- Эм… - начал он, глядя на пса. – Здравствуй, Маккачин. Меня зовут Юри? – представился он неуверенно. Маккачин гавкнул, приподнимая уши и помахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону.

\- Он хочет знать, есть ли у тебя еще и фамилия, - «перевел» Виктор, и Юри кинул на него _взгляд_.

\- Правда что ли, - пробормотал он, упираясь локтями в столешницу и укладывая на сцепленные пальцы подбородок. – Юри Кацуки, - он обращался скорее к Виктору, чем в Маккачину. Виктор улыбнулся. Юри Кацуки. Он кивнул. Юри Кацуки. Ему нравится. Даже очень.

\- А как зовут твоего хозяина? – спросил Юри Маккачина, и тот залаял, лапами вновь опираясь на витрину, и лизнул Юри в щеку. Парень рассмеялся, отстраняясь и вытирая слюни Маккачина с лица.

\- Не переведешь? – перевел он взгляд на Виктора, и тот усмехнулся.

\- Виктор Никифоров, - отозвался он.

Юри улыбнулся, осторожно снимая латексную перчатку – Виктор не отрывал взгляда от движения.

\- Увидимся во вторник, Виктор. Хорошего дня, - протянул Юри, склоняя голову. Уголок губ Виктора дернулся. Что ж, кажется, он злоупотребляет гостеприимством.

Он коротко кивнул и помахал рукой на прощание – и на выходе из магазина почувствовал, как горят его уши.

 

* * *

 

 

В третий раз это была вина Жан-Жака – или Джимми-Джона, или Джеймса-Джеймсона, или как вообще нахрен его там зовут, едва ли Виктора это волновало.

\- Серьезно, тебе пора бы уже прекратить швыряться телефонами каждый раз, когда Джей-Джей пишет что-нибудь в твиттер. Зачем ты его вообще там фолловишь? – спросила Мила, когда они в очередной раз собрались всей компанией в развлекательном комплексе. Георгий сейчас был занят рыданиями нам фотографией с ним и его бывшей («Она бросила тебя _месяц назад_ , Гоша») и напрочь убивал все настроение, так что Виктор убедил его сходить и проверить, сколько очков осталось на карточке, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь.

Юра фыркнул, глядя на треснутый экран.

\- Потому что если я не скажу ему, что он мудила, _то кто скажет_? К тому же, он работает. Чинить не нужно, - выплюнул он. Он попытался оставить гневный ответ на твит Джей-Джея, повоевал с клавиатурой, не желающей ставить нужный эмоджи, но быстро сдался и принялся поедать начос Отабека.

Отабек вежливо подвинул блюдо так, чтобы оно оказалось прямо напротив его друга, и коротко кивнул.

\- Можешь просто починить экран, - предложил он, и Юра заворчал.

\- Нет у меня денег, чтобы его чинить. Все нормально, - заверил он. Лампочка загорелась над головой Виктора, и он протянул руку.

\- Могу починить его за тебя, - сказал он. Юра прищурился – зеленые глаза смотрели на Виктора с подозрением.

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он, и Виктор моргнул.

\- В смысле?

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь за починку телефона? Я не стану возвращать де…

\- Я заплачу сам. Делов-то, - успокоил его Виктор, взмахивая рукой. Теперь и Мила смотрела на него точно так же подозрительно.

\- Он прав. Не можешь же ты просто так сделать одолжение из-за доброго сердца. Всегда есть скрытый мотив, - сказала она. Виктор обиженно задохнулся, прижимая ладонь к груди.

\- Обидно, что вы думаете, что я не могу делать что-то хорошее безвозмездно. Да я постоянно делаю что-то хорошее! Кто, по-вашему, платит за всю еду здесь? – спросил Виктор, указывая на блюда с закусками, которых было столько, что за ними не было видно поверхности стола. Остальные пожали плечами, соглашаясь с приведенным аргументом.

Юра поглядел на телефон в руке и закусил щеку. Угрожающе покачал телефоном, глядя Виктору в глаза.

\- Если ты все запорешь, я надеру тебе задницу, а Бека переедет тебя своим мотоциклом, - пригрозил он.

Отабек съел канапе. «Я тут ни при чем», - говорили его глаза.

Виктор забрал у Юры телефон так, словно он был самым ценным предметом во всем свете.

\- Разумеется, Юра. Я бы не посмел разбить твой телефон, - произнес он с едва скрытым ликованием.

Юри фыркнул и вновь потянулся к начос Отабека.

\- Ебанутый какой-то, - проворчал он.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри сказал Виктору, что сможет починить экран Юры прямо сейчас сразу после объяснений, почему Виктор принес телефон, который, - и Юри _знал_ это, - ему не принадлежит. Он положил инструменты на прилавок, натянул латексные перчатки и перед началом работы убедился, что ему достаточно света.

Это напоминало Виктору хирургическую операцию – осторожные пальцы берут необходимые инструменты, чтобы открутить и снять сломанный экран с телефона. В голове Виктора роились вопросы, но вовсе не о том, откуда Юри знает, что делать, или что Виктору стоит передать Юре, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось.

Это были личные вопросы, вопросы, через которые можно узнать и понять про Юри все то, чего Виктор не мог получить из их коротких разговоров только по делу. Ему хотелось знать, что Юри делает, сидя в этом пыльном магазинчике, который почему-то уже не пах так сильно старостью, как в первый раз, когда Виктор сюда попал. Хотелось знать, что Юри нравится делать в свободное время, когда он не возится с электроникой. Хотелось знать, что Юри думает о нем, Викторе, находит ли он его забавным, или очаровательным, или милым, или раздражающим, потому что все приносит и приносит сломанную и нуждающуюся в починке херню.

Ему _очень_ хотелось знать, есть ли у Юри кто-нибудь или нравятся ли ему вообще мужчины, потому что тогда бы он мог прекратить мечтать о Юри прямо сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Виктор склонился ближе, и Юри остановился.

\- Эм, ты не мог бы чуть отступить? Ты немного…

\- Оу, - Виктор отстранился, не осознавая, что закрывал Юри свет. – Прости.

\- Все в порядке, - тихо заверил Юри, возвращаясь к замене экрана. Виктор помахал руками, тихо насвистывая мелодию.

\- …Ты здесь один? – спросил он.

\- Обычно да, - отозвался Юри, но уточнять не стал. Виктор обвел глазами помещение, а затем поднял их на часы из материнской платы. Указал на украшение.

\- Эм, кто сделал часы? Выглядят круто, - спросил он.

\- Мой начальник.

Виктор терпеливо подождал продолжения, но Юри не продолжил. Вот уж точно, Юри не смешивал свою работу с пустыми разговорами. Если бы Виктор был его начальником, он бы был весьма рад его отношением к работе. Но просто Виктора это слегка раздражало. 

Юри закончил с ремонтом телефона Юры, откладывая сломанный экран в сторону. Телефон выглядел совершенно новым. Юри продемонстрировал его Виктору со слабой улыбкой.

\- Сойдет? – спросил он, и Виктор кивнул.

\- Прекрасно, как и всегда, - сказал он. И заметил, что в этот раз Юри не покраснел, но что взгляд его смягчился, а губы разомкнулись во вздохе – и Виктору показалось, что он утопает в зыбучих песках.

Юри протестировал экран, чтобы убедиться, что клавиатура и все сенсоры работают так, как должны. Всплыло оповещение об очередном твите Джей-Джей, и Юри нажал на него, тестируя работу приложений и жестов.

\- …«Ты не живешь полной жизнью, если живешь не как я», хэштег «благословлен»,  хэштег «it’s JJ style»? – прочитал Юри вслух, моргая. Он поглядел на Виктора, которому нечего было добавить, и снова на экран. - …Ладно, хватит тестов.

Юри выписал Виктору чек за замену экрана и защитное стекло, установленное во время починки. Тот попытался спросить о чем-нибудь, о _чем угодно_ , но Юри просто вручил ему чек и тепло улыбнулся, словно говоря «спасибо и хорошего дня».

И когда Юри уже почти скрылся за проклятой дверью «Только для персонала», за которой, казалось, могла оказаться хренова _Нарния_ , Виктор выпалил:

\- Какая музыка тебе нравится?

Юри замер и поглядел на Виктора растерянно, ожидая хоть какого-то объяснения, почему тот вообще этим интересуется, но Виктор, если честно, вообще понятия не имел, что несет. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, крутя телефон Юры в пальцах.

\- Эм, лично вот мне –классический рок. Старый. Fleetwood Mac, Pink Floyd, вот такое. В смысле, другое я тоже слушаю. Современное. Можешь просто заткнуть меня в любой мом…

Юри рассмеялся, в этот раз не закрывая рот рукой. Искренне и ярко, словно звезда, вспыхнувшая на темном небе. Если хихиканье Юри было милым, то его смех – _прекрасным_. Его плечи тряслись, он широко улыбался, и Виктору хотелось все слушать и слушать его смех, а потом забрать его и спрятать на будущее.

\- Ум, не знаю. Я особо об этом не думал, - ответил Юри, почесывая шею. – Кого бы ты порекомендовал? Те группы, которые ты упомянул – хорошие?

Виктор моргнул.

\- Ты никогда не слышал Fleetwood Mac и Pink Floyd?.. А The Who ты знаешь?

\- _Кого-кого_?

Виктор _задохнулся_.

\- _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, знаешь хоть одну песню Beatles, - попросил он, и Юри опустил взгляд на свои ноги – его щеки порозовели от смущения.

\- Я – Я не, эм, я не уверен, - тихо признал он, и Виктор _уставился_ на него. Юри неловко поерзал на месте, потянулся к дверной ручке, чтобы спрятаться от своего плохого знания играющих классический рок групп. Виктор поглядел на монитор телевизора, затем на старый CD-плеер, стоящий позади него и собирающий пыль.

Он указал на устройство.

\- Все еще работает? – спросил он, и Юри повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.

\- …Наверное? – отозвался он, не совсем понимая, куда ведет разговор.

\- Завтра будешь здесь? – спросил Виктор, и взгляд Юри вновь уперся в землю.

\- Эм, да? – парень подпрыгнул, когда Виктор, слишком уж обрадованный, опустил руки на прилавок с громким хлопком.

\- Я принесу мою коллекцию дисков! Завтра твоя жизнь _изменится_ , Юри Кацуки, - провозгласил Виктор. Юри молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – Жду с нетерпением.

 

* * *

 

 

В четвертый раз это была чистая случайность.

Юри с Виктором выстроили стабильные взаимоотношения: Виктор приносил диск из своей коллекции и давал Юри послушать несколько песен на старом плеере, пока тот работал над чужой электроникой. И если Юри что-то нравилось, то Виктор прожигал еще одну копию. А если нет – он приносил что-то другое, что-то, что, как он _думал_ , могло Юри понравиться.

Пока что Юри успел оценить ассортимент от нескольких песен Боба Дилана до почти всей дискографии Queen. Он пока не рекомендовал Виктору ничего из своего любимого, но мужчина надеялся, что порекомендует со временем.

Одним пятничным вечером, когда Виктор _в кои-то веки_ решил прибраться в квартире, он наступил на копию диска с альбомом « _Beggars_ _Banquet_ », который забыл убрать на полку к остальным дискам. Он быстро опустился на колени, перевернул диск, тут же замечая безобразную царапину. Скривился, кинул взгляд на висящие на стене часы. Он не знал, сможет ли Юри починить диск, но все остальное он починить мог, так что можно было хотя бы попробовать.

Виктор заманил Маккачина в машину и сразу же тронулся с места, не желая терять времени. Завел его в магазин, держа близко к себе, и уже был готов позвать Юри по имени, когда заметил за прилавком другого человека, поприветствовавшего его совсем не в стиле Юри – визгливым воплем «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ!»

Виктор приблизился к прилавку, коротко поглядев на закрытую дверь «Только для персонала» перед тем, как посмотреть на улыбающегося ему молодого продавца. Он разобрал нацарапанное ужасным почерком имя «Минами». Втиснутая в уголок бейджа пометка гласила « ***они/их** », указывая на небинарность Минами.

\- Эм, Юри здесь? Где-нибудь там? – спросил Виктор, глядя на ведущую в Нарнию дверь для персонала. Голова Минами отрицательно мотнулась, светлые волосы с красной прядью дернулись из стороны в сторону из-за резкого движения.

\- Он ушел.

\- Ушел, - повторил Виктор растерянно. Юри _никогда_ не уходил.

\- На выезде на дом, - последовали дальнейшие объяснения от Минами, чьи руки сжались в кулаки. – Но я могу помочь вам! Юри научил меня всему, что знает! Нужно починить телефон?! Ноутбук?! Игровую приставку?!

Все было _определенно_ не так, как привык Виктор. Он облизнул губу, неловко вытаскивая коробку с диском.

\- Я его случайно поцарапал и думал, нельзя ли починить ди…

\- Я МОГУ ПОЧИНИТЬ! – вырвался у Минами _вопль_ прямо Виктору в лицо, и диск из рук Виктора почти что вырвали. На столе тут же очутились бутылка с воском и полироль, на руках Минами – ярко-красные перчатки, так не похожие на перчатки Юри спокойного синего цвета, и работа над диском закипела.

Тема погоды всплыла в болтовне Минами, едва полироль оказался на диске. Вообще-то, темы всплывали _вообще все_ – погода, спорт, идущие в кинотеатрах фильмы, последние сплетни, услышанные Минами от женщины из маникюрного салона по соседству, и сменялись они так быстро, что Виктор не успевал даже осознать, о чем вообще разговор.

В то время как Юри вел себя крайне профессионально и кротко, Минами явно поглощало желание узнать клиента как можно ближе и стать его лучшим другом. Куча болтовни – и далеко не самым тихим голосом.

Время быстро пролетало за болтовней Минами обо всем подряд, особенно о Юри – это была явно _любимая_ тема Минами для разговора. И Виктор даже не заметил, как из оставленного Юри на прилавке плеера полилась «Sympathy for the Devil». Виктор изумленно ответил на «пять» – счастье так и сверкало в глазах Минами.

\- Отлично! Моя работа закончена! – сорвались как и всегда торопливые слова, и Виктор забрал диск в новенькой коробке с вложенной в нее старой обложкой. Виктору вручили чек, а еще тот каким-то образом обнаружил себя покупающим врученный ему Минами набор для очистки дисков, которым он, скорее всего, даже не воспользуется. Виктор оставил Минами чаевые, потому что, пусть Виктор и хотел бы увидеть Юри, но работа _была_ выполнена хорошо.

\- …Говоришь, он на выезде на дом? – как бы невзначай спросил Виктор, выслушав благодарность Минами за поддержку. Ответом ему было моргание и почесывание головы.

\- Ага, еще с час не вернется, наверное, - было сообщено Виктору.

\- …Так вы ездите на дом? – спросил Виктор – шестеренки в его голове медленно проворачивались. От Минами тут же последовало множество охотных кивков.

\- Ага, да! Ну, вообще, _я_ никуда не езжу, потому что я все еще изучаю основы, но Юри наш местный эксперт! Так что на дом обычно ездит он. Но когда-нибудь и я буду ему помогать! –это прозвучало так, словно Виктора убеждали. Тот замычал, потирая подбородок и слегка улыбаясь.

\- Ага. Уверен, что будешь.

Улыбка Минами засияла ярче солнца.

 

* * *

 

 

Пятый раз не был, в общем-то, пятым, потому что Виктор все еще раздумывал, что ему нужно сломать в своей квартире, чтобы позвонить в магазин.

Нужно было найти что-то достаточно большое, чтобы Юри был смысл приехать, но при этом не сильно важное – на тот случай, если вдруг Виктору не повезет и выяснится, что подобное Юри починить _не_ сможет. В итоге все варианты свелись к блендеру, подаренному Лилией и даже не распакованному, и к будильнику, который Виктору хотелось выкинуть в окно, и плевать, починит его Юри или нет.

\- _Здравствуйте, «Ремонт техники Челестино», чем я могу вам помочь?_ – ответил Юри, и от его голоса Виктора бросило в дрожь.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя прекрасный голос по телефону? – отозвался он. Ответа не последовало, и Виктор забеспокоился, не бросился ли он с места в карьер слишком сильно.

\- _…Ты не можешь занимать линию только чтобы со мной поговорить, Виктор,_ \- произнес Юри. Его голос не был привычно застенчивым и деловым – наоборот, он казался игривым, словно Юри точно знал, что Виктор звонит из-за абсолютной ерунды, и все равно собирался ему подыграть.

\- А, но у меня тут огромная проблема! И только _ты_ можешь помочь!  - воскликнул Виктор.

\- _Выезды на дом только для тех, кто не может прийти сам. Для стариков, например._

На язык так и просилась шутка про редеющие волосы Виктора или про его музыкальный вкус, и он _слышал_ , как вильнул голос Юри, словно тот уже готов был пошутить, но все же слишком нервничал.

\- _Т-так тебе еще что-то нужно?_ – продолжил Юри. – _Могу помочь тебе починить твою технику по телефону. В отличие от моего приезда к тебе домой и оказания услуг, это бесплатно._

Виктор за разговорами легко забывал, что вообще-то _платит_ Юри каждый раз, когда приносит ему что-то чинить. Проверять банковский аккаунт стало страшновато.

Виктор глянул на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке у кровати.

\- Как хорошо ты настраиваешь будильники? – спросил он.

\- _Полагаю, что весьма неплохо,_ \- протянул Юри – в его голосе снова скользнула игривость. Виктор улыбнулся, опускаясь на кровать и упираясь рукой в бедро.

\- Серьезно? – произнес он.

\- Ага. Кто производитель и какая модель? – спросил Юри. Виктор заморгал, прижимая телефон к уху плечом. Он взял будильник, повертел, не понимая, где вообще _искать_ производителя и номер модели.

\- …Эм… он круглый? Размером с хлебницу, наверное? – описал Виктор. – Сбоку выглядит как серебряный, а цифры красные.

Юри рассмеялся на другом конце, и Виктор усмехнулся в ответ.

\- _М, ладно, давай-ка посмотрим, смогу ли я угадать,_ \- произнес Юри. Виктор услышал тихий шелест бумаги, и Юри забормотал себе под нос «не этот» и «хмм, может, этот?»

Только на выяснение модели будильника они потратили десять минут, еще пять у Юри ушло на то, чтоб объяснить Виктору, как его настраивать. Тот кивал и заверял Юри, что все прекрасно работает, хотя будильник стоял на его коленях нетронутый.

Когда Юри закончил, и Виктор принялся прилежно нахваливать его работу, парень рассмеялся.

\- _Знаешь, ты единственный клиент, который на сто процентов доволен моими услугами._

\- Что? Быть того не может, как ты можешь кому-то _не_ понравиться? Ты милый, и умный, и все быстро чинишь, - возразил Виктор. Дыхание Юри на мгновение сбилось, и Виктор просто чувствовал, как краснеет лицо парня.

\- _Ну, я не настолько… Я все еще иногда лажаю… или торможу. Но я-я очень рад, что всегда могу тебе помочь, когда ты приходишь. И-и, эм, я еще не благодарил тебя за диски, которые ты мне приносишь. Я… это очень… эм, это очень приятно._

\- А, конечно, да. Без проблем, - пробормотал Виктор, поджимая пальцы ног. - …Эм, может, посоветуешь мне чт…

\- О-ох, прости, клиент. Перезвоню позже, Виктор, - быстро прошептал Юри, сбрасывая звонок еще до того, как Виктор успел произнести «Ты не сможешь, мы ведь даже _номерами_ не обменялись». Он бросил телефон на подушку и завалился на кровать – на коленях все еще пошатывался будильник.

Когда он взял его в руки и вперился взглядом в кнопки и цифры, то понял, что не помнит абсолютно ни хрена о том, как его ставить.

 

* * *

 

 

\- До жути на тебя не похоже, Виктор, - лениво протянул Крис, почти утыкаясь губами в свой бокал мартини. Виктор фыркнул, болтая трубочкой вокруг большого кубика льда, плавающего в его бурбоне с колой.

\- О чем это ты? – пробормотал он невнятно, и Кристоф прищелкнул языком.

\- О том, что обычно ты находишь себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь в баре или в клубе. Но этот парень, о котором ты рассказываешь, больше похож на ботана – а это совсем не твой тип. И ты и правда пытаешься _ухаживать_ за ним, - объяснил Крис.

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Он не _ботан._ Он очень умный, и хороший, и _милый_. Типа _очень_ милый, - горячо ответил Виктор, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь от ликёра и от мыслей о смехе Юри.

Кристоф постучал пальцами по щетине, с интересом приподнимая бровь.

\- Что ты о нем знаешь? Он хотя бы интересуется парнями?

Виктор стер каплю воды со стенки бокала.

\- Я знаю, что ему двадцать три, что он работает там уже два года и что ему нравится _кое-какой_ классический рок, - сказал он. И на самом деле первые два факта он узнал только из быстрой болтовни Минами. 

\- Насколько он милый? Потому что я все еще не понимаю, почему ты так отчаянно бросаешь деньги на ветер, чтобы не-флиртовать с парнем, который живет за счет ремонта компьютеров, - сказал Кристоф, и Виктор хрипло застонал, запуская пальцы в волосы.

\- Не знаю. Просто что-то в нем меня задевает. Я просто… Я очень хочу с ним поговорить. Сходить на свидание, узнать поближе. Он очень забавный, когда не думает, как что-то починить и не волнуется о том, что доставляет проблемы, - объяснил он, махая рукой.

\- …Ты хочешь с ним переспать? – спросил Кристоф. Виктор потер лоб.

\- Я просто хочу его узнать. В смысле, если он _захочет_ встречаться, я точно ему не откажу, - отозвался он.

Кристоф ухмыльнулся.

\- Что ж, тебе стоит найти способ сойтись с ним получше. Такой, чтобы не ломать собственные вещи, - сказал он и отпил мартини.

 

* * *

 

 

Единственное, что сейчас могло сломаться, – эго Виктора.

Он стоял напротив магазина техники, с Маккачином, сидящим у ног и глядящим на него сияющими черными глазами. С лежащим в кармане скомканным чеком из Макдональдса, на обратной стороне которого был написан номер его телефона. И, учитывая, что Виктор мог просто вежливо попросить Юри дать свой номер, это было, безусловно, невероятно глупо. Он не знал даже, _нужен_ ли Юри его номер; то, что ему нравится музыка Виктора, не значит «да, я хочу сходить с тобой на свидание».

Женщина из маникюрного салона смотрела на него сквозь окно своего заведения, словно размышляя, не пора ли накричать на него за то, что он слоняется вокруг. Он сжал зубы и втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь взять себя в руки и побороть желание развернуться и сбежать, поджав хвост.

Он Виктор Никифоров. Он уже звал людей на свидания. Он уже давал свой номер потенциальным ухажерам и ему часто перезванивали. Он справится. Он _справится_.

Виктор толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь с высоко поднятой головой и обходительной тонкой улыбкой на губах. Из CD-плеера на прилавке раздавалась «PictureThis», но Юри видно не было. Виктор оперся рукой о прилавок, постукивая в такт музыке.

\- Юри? Ты там? – позвал он.

\- Подожди минутку, Виктор! – отозвался Юри. Виктор тут же принялся поправлять волосы, глядя на свое отражение в стекле прилавка. Он знал, что «минутка» на самом деле значила «может, минут десять-пятнадцать», так что попытался пока повторить, что собирался сказать Юри. Он даст ему свой номер, спросит, что он будет делать вечером в субботу, и предложит найти какое-нибудь хорошее кафе и поужинать вместе.

Или, может, лучше просто спросить, свободен ли Юри в субботу, называя это не свиданием, а так, дружеской встречей. Они могут посмотреть фильм, хотя кино – хреновая идея, если ты хочешь узнать человека получше, но вынужден молчать два часа. Может, им стоит пойти в клуб? Юри похож на того, кто ходит в клубы?  Юри вообще _нравится_ пить и танцевать?

Он нервно поглядел на часы из материнской платы, понимая, что до сих пор не знает, где смотреть на время. Выудил из кармана свой номер, покрутил его в руках. И внезапно почувствовал, что не знает, стоит ли ему вообще пытаться. Минами вроде как нет рядом, никто не узнает, что он даст Юри свой номер, и он просто _не должен_ так сильно волноваться. Но он волновался. И это волнение давило и заставляло сомневаться в себе и своих словах.

Юри был непохож на людей, с которыми он обычно флиртовал. На него не действовали дорогой одеколон и игривые улыбки, по крайней мере, Виктору так казалось. Что, если он думает, что Виктор хочет просто переспать с ним? Примерно об этом эта смятая бумажка и будет говорить. Но друзья могут обменяться номерами, это абсолютно нормально. Почему же он никак не может решиться? Он просто идиот, это всего лишь хренов _номер_.  Он уже делал так, причем _кучу_ раз. Так почему именно сейчас он так боится быть отвергнутым?

Он уронил чек на прилавок и развернулся на пятках.

\- Пойдем, Маккачин, - сказал Виктор, чувствуя, как горят уши. Он точно конченый мудак. Кто вообще оставляет свой номер _вот так_? Но Виктор не хотел видеть, как отреагирует Юри. Он просто хотел сбежать от своего позора, хотел выглядеть спокойным и собранным, пока нервы не стерли с лица улыбку и морщинки у глаз.

Виктор изо всех сил постарался не сорваться на бег, когда подошел ближе к дверям, которые почему-то казались дальше, чем обычно. И когда его рука коснулась ручки, и он уже готов был открыть дверь и выйти к припаркованной напротив машине, за спиной раздалось:

\- Я-я здесь!

Виктор обернулся через плечо, и при взгляде на появившегося из-за двери в Нарнию Юри со соскользнувшими на кончик носа очками его рука напряглась.

\- Я… Извини, что я так долго, - извинился Юри, отводя взгляд. Виктор отпустил ручку и покачал головой.

\- Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Я просто… все в порядке, - сказал он. Ноги принесли его обратно к прилавку, к Юри, который смотрел на него с облегчением во взгляде и теплой улыбкой.

\- Как твой будильник? – спросил тот, и Виктор рассмеялся.

\- В порядке, - на самом деле он валялся где-то в мусорке, потому что Мила подарила Виктору новый, с блютуз-стерео, но Юри знать это было необязательно.

\- Хорошо, - протянул Юри, кивая. – Ты принес мне сегодня что-нибудь? – спросил он. Виктор кинул взгляд на смятую бумажку, лежащую на прилавке, и Юри опустил взгляд вместе с ним. Он вздохнул и взял чек, окончательно комкая его.

\- Люди думают, что могут оставлять мусор где угодно, - пожаловался Юри, доходя до мусорного ведра и выбрасывая туда бумажку, а заодно и достоинство Виктора. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, когда Юри обернулся к нему, даже не подозревая, какой ураган эмоций разрывал Виктора изнутри.

\- А. Ага. Просто урод, - сказал мужчина, и Юри согласно кивнул.

\- Ты принес мне новый диск? – спросил он, пытаясь понять, почему Виктор сегодня осчастливил его своим визитом. Тот смотрел на стеклянный прилавок, и отражение натянуто улыбалось ему. Под стеклом лежали запчасти, и Виктор понятия не имел, от чего они или хотя бы как называются.

Он указал на первый попавшийся предмет.

\- Я хотел бы купить, - сказал он, и Юри взглянул туда, куда указывал Виктор.

\- Выпуклый объектив? – спросил Юри, с любопытством глядя на Виктора. – Любишь фотографировать?

Нет.

\- Да.

Глаза Юри _зажглись_ , сияя ярко как никогда. Виктор словно смотрел на каре-золотой калейдоскоп в глазах Юри, и тот смешивался в прекрасный оттенок, название которому Виктор был подобрать не в силах. Он был теплый и зовущий, любопытный и застенчивый одновременно, невинно-чарующий и вместе с тем с тлеющим огоньком сексуальности на дне. Он принадлежал Юри Кацуки, и Виктору хотелось парить.

\- Мне очень нравится фотография, - выпалил Юри, тянясь за объективом на прилавке. – Правда, мой лучший друг фотографирует _куда_ лучше, чем я. Он очень креативный, и его фото всегда выглядят как произведение искусства. Я кучу времени трачу в Лайтруме, обрабатывая свои фото, но мне все равно никогда не нравится, что выходит, и я возвращаю все как было. Ну, я хотя бы учусь? Хожу на курсы. Я не особо хорош, но я пытаюсь. Это долгий процесс? Эм… - он нервно рассмеялся, и кончики его ушей покраснели. – Я слишком много говорю, да? – спросил он, глядя на Виктора сквозь ресницы, и тот быстро замотал головой.

\- Нет, нет! На самом деле, ты _вообще_ впервые со мной столько говоришь, - со смешком заметил он. Юри кивнул, тоже посмеиваясь, и повернул объектив в руках.

\- Эм… Могу посоветовать тебе еще какие-нибудь объективы… если хочешь? – спросил он - под конец фразы едва слышно. Он так неуверенно говорил и так смотрел на Виктора, словно ему _очень_ хотелось поболтать о камерах, но он пытался загнать это желание поглубже.

Виктор склонил голову.

\- Я очень хочу, Юри.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри объяснил ему, чем отличаются объективы у них в продаже от объективов, которые нравятся лично ему. Показал, какие хороши для стабилизации изображения, какие легкие и удобные для переноски, у каких хорошая выдержка, и на какие Виктору деньги тратить _не_ стоит.

\- Люди думают, что чем дороже камера, тем лучше будут фото. Но Пхичит делает _шикарные_ фотографии с простой камерой, - объяснил Юри Виктору, давая ему подержать _очень_ дорогую камеру, которая была довольно тяжелой и которую Виктор жутко боялся уронить.

Он показал Виктору пару камер, которые хорошо подойдут к объективам, которые он выбрал, и Маккачин стал личной моделью Юри – он снял несколько его фотографий, чтобы показать Виктору, как все работает на практике. Они обсудили, у каких камер лучшая светочувствительность и на какие лучше снимать видео в hullhdи с частотой 60 кадров в секунду. Цветовой баланс, баланс света, еще больше фотографий Маккачина, какие настройки лучше всего подходят для какого освещения, у какой камеры лучшая вспышка – и так далее.

Виктор пытался запомнить все, он _правда_ пытался. Но раз Юри думал, что Виктор уже знаком с миром фотографии, он даже не пытался объяснять, что вообще за хрень ISO или диафрагма, как и вообще всю терминологию, срывающуюся с его мягких губ. А еще Виктор понял, что если Юри нравится о чем-то говорить, он может болтать _столько же_ , сколько Минами.

Закончилось все тем, что Виктор купил недавно отремонтированную «OlympusPENE-PL8», и хотя Юри сказал, что она со скидкой, бумажник Виктора рыдал кровавыми слезами. По крайней мере, эта камера _выглядела_ не такой сложной в управлении, как все остальные из представленных ему. Хотя ему, наверное, лучше подошла бы камера «наведи и щелкни» или «нажми и приблизь» или как вообще правильно называются те камеры в дальнем углу витрины.

Юри счастливо улыбнулся, отрывая чек.

\- Поскорее бы увидеть, что ты снимешь! – восторженно сказал он, и Виктор сухо улыбнулся, почти уже не вспоминая о своей изначальной цели.

\- Ага, ну, я постараюсь побольше практиковаться, - сказал он, протягивая руку за чеком.

Неожиданно Юри вновь застенчиво замялся, отводя взгляд от лица Виктора.

\- Эм, - он чуть смял чек Виктора в пальцах.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил мужчина непонимающе, и Юри закусил губу, все еще не выпуская чек.

Он положил его на прилавок и перевернул, а затем достал из баночки у кассы ручку и написал на чеке что-то, что Виктор не мог разглядеть со своего ракурса.

Юри молча передал ему чек, все еще не глядя в глаза.

Виктор забрал его, перевернул его, чтобы посмотреть на надпись, и замер.

Телефонный номер.

\- Я… Если ты… Я… Эм, - Юри застонал, пытаясь сохранить лицо. – Я… Если тебе понадобится помощь или что-то еще, т-ты мог бы, эм, просто мне написать? Я, может, не смогу особо помочь, но я могу попросить друга, и, может, _он_ сможет тебе помочь, или, знаешь, если вдруг захочешь поговорить о… роке и всем таком? Ты можешь – _мы_ можем – я… - Юри спрятал лицо в ладони, краснея все сильнее и сильнее с каждым вырывающимся словом, не складывающимся в связное предложение.

Юри дал ему свой номер.

Юри хочет с ним говорить.

Юри случайно выбросил его номер, и ему не хватило смелости сказать Юри, что он _хочет_ больше говорить с ним, и Юри просто…

Виктор опустил голову, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он рассмеялся, качая головой и аккуратно убирая чек в нагрудный карман.

\- А ты полон сюрпризов, а, Юри? – протянул он. Юри глянул на него сквозь пальцы.

\- А-ам? – запнулся он, и Виктор вновь усмехнулся.

\- Ага. Я позвоню попозже, хорошо?

Юри моргнул, а затем искренне закивал.

\- Х-хорошо! – ответил он, звуча _слишком уж_ взбудоражено. Несколько секунд они просто тупо кивали и повторяли «Хорошо», а Маккачин переводил взгляд с одного на другого и гадал, когда же его вернут домой к его игрушкам. А затем Юри отступил к двери в Нарнию.

\- Я, эм, пойду вернусь к работе, - сказал он, медленно шагая назад. Он наконец встретился глазами с Виктором, краснея.

Виктор тоже шагнул назад.

\- Ага. Почини всем их компьютеры и другие штуки. Ты же, как и говорит Минами, эксперт.

Юри врезался спиной в стену, пока пытался обойти угол и открыть дверь, не глядя на нее.

\- Я-я не _настолько_ хорош. Минами просто преувеличивает, как и всегда, - рассмеялся он.

\- Ну, _я_ думаю, что ты хорош, - сказал Виктор, обходя витрину с игровыми консолями, чтобы не врезаться в нее. Юри помедлил, сжимая пальцы на дверной ручке.

\- Спасибо. Я… ты тоже классный, - ответил он. Виктор почувствовал, как что-то тяжелеет в животе, в затем взрывается ракетой в горле. Юри снова отвел взгляд, быстро открывая дверь «Только для персонала». – Х-хорошего дня! – выкрикнул он в пустоту и забежал внутрь, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Виктор вывел Маккачина из магазина – с камерой в руках и номером в кармане.

А затем специально для женщины из маникюрного салона Виктор исполнил до ужаса глупый победный танец, полный неуклюжих движений и абсолютного счастья.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Обожаю эту камеру, - проворковал Кристоф, пролистывая фотографии, на которых он позировал с шампанским у бассейна. Он вернул камеру Виктору, а заодно протянул ему свой телефон. – Сними меня, чтобы я загрузил в Инстаграм, - попросил он, поднимая бокал шампанского.

Виктор сделал, как попросили, а затем вновь вернулся к разглядыванию приложения по обмену сообщениями, открытого на диалоге с Юри.

Они переписывались уже месяц, и пока что между ними _вроде как_ все ладилось. Юри писал значительно реже Виктора, и в сообщениях говорил еще меньше, чем в реальной жизни. Да и писал он грамматически правильно, полностью прописывая слова, пользуясь запятыми и заглавными буквами, и это слегка напоминало Виктору о Якове, если не считать случайных эмоджи.

Юри писал ему про фотографию и технику, в которых Виктор совершенно не разбирался, а он советовал Юри песни, присылал факты о группах или небольшие подборки, чтобы тот мог послушать в свободное время. Прогресс в отношениях одновременно радовал и разочаровывал. Он мог назвать их хорошими друзьями, но все равно не знал о Юри столько, сколько хотел бы.

\- Как думаешь, мне стоит забыть об этом? – спросил Виктор Кристофа, глядя на сообщения, которые он отослал Юри – о летнем солнце и отдыхе у бассейна, разбавленные милыми фотографиями Маккачина, пытающегося разодрать длинную пенопластовую трубку, используемую для плавания.

\- Забыть о чем?

\- Об _этом_ , - Виктор кивнул в сторону телефона. – Что если он не думает обо мне так? Что, если ему станет отвратительно, когда он узнает обо всем, и он запретит к себе приближаться?

\- Только если ты будешь жутко себя вести. Следить за ним, например, - сказал Кристоф, приподнимая солнечные очки, чтобы глянуть на Виктора. – Ты ведь _не_ следишь за ним?

\- Нет, - защищаясь, ответил Виктор. Он вздохнул, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в шезлонге и не скинуть Маккачина со своих ног. – Я просто… не знаю, как сказать «Я хочу узнать тебя поближе» и при этом не звучать _странно_.

\- Виктор, тебе двадцать семь лет, а звучишь, как растерянный подросток, рассказывающий о своей школьной любви. Просто _спроси его_ , - произнес Кристоф, выжидающе протягивая руку. – Дай сюда телефон.

Виктор прижал телефон к груди.

\- Нет. Что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил он, когда Кристоф попытался отобрать его.

\- Пофлиртую с твоим любимым умняшкой за тебя, - спокойно отозвался Крис. – Потому что мы оба знаем, что _ты_ флиртуешь, ломая свои вещи и нося их ему чинить.

Виктор вытянул руку с телефоном как можно дальше, когда Кристоф игриво напрыгнул на него, чуть ли не сшибая всех троих, включая Маккачина, в бассейн. Пес отбежал от их шуточной борьбы – Кристоф играл нечестно, щекоча Виктора под ребрами так, что тот задыхался от смеха. Хватка его на телефоне разжалась, и Кристоф тут же схватил его, с хохотом вводя пароль Виктора.

\- П-постой…

\- Не волнуйся, не стану я слать ему ничего такого, что его напугает, - промурчал Кристоф, касаясь пальцами клавиатуры. Он передал телефон Виктору назад, потирая подбородок. – Смотри, я закончил, а с телефоном все еще все в порядке.

Виктор прочел сообщение.

 

_> хей~ не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь в субботу вечером? За мой счет~ (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)_

 

\- Выглядит так, как будто я с ним флиртую, - произнес Виктор.

\- А ты не этого хотел? – поинтересовался Кристоф. Виктор драматично рухнул на шезлонг.

\- Я не знаю. Немножко. Не хочу, чтобы он странно себя чувствовал. Нельзя просто наброситься на него. Нужно двигаться медленно, шаг за шагом, - пояснил он.

Кристоф моргнул.

\- Он кто, испуганный котенок?

Виктор открыл рот, чтобы парировать, но подпрыгнул, когда телефон завибрировал в его руках, сигналя о новом сообщении. Кристоф склонился ближе, широко раскрывая глаза.

\- Что он сказал? Согласился? – спросил он уверенно, когда Виктор открыл оповещение.

 

_> >прости. Мне нужно будет закрывать магазин, буду занят_

 

…Ну, что же.

Виктор перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в пластик шезлонга со стоном.

\- Ох, да ладно тебе. Это же не значит, что он _не хочет_ тебя видеть. Напиши ему позже, - сказал Кристоф, кидая в Виктора тюбиком крема от загара. – Не сварись тут, пока меня не будет, - упрекнул он и расслабленной походкой направился к бассейну.

 

* * *

 

 

Виктору позвонили, когда он третий раз подряд поставил разогреваться остатки макарон и размышлял, не навредит ли ему микроволновое излучение, если он останется и посмотрит, как греется его еда.

\- Да? – произнес Виктор, пытаясь заодно помешать макароны в надежде, что так они прогреются лучше.

\- _Эм, это Юри,_ \- тихо произнесли на том конце, словно парень беспокоился, не помешал ли он Виктору и готов был тут же повесить трубку, если все же помешал.

\- О! Привет! Как дела? – оживился Виктор, забывая о крутящихся в его паршивой микроволновке макаронах и приваливаясь к раковине.

\- _Эм… Я… Я не знал, что поступил как полный придурок,_ \- извинился Юри, и Виктор моргнул.

\- О, я тоже не знал, - со смешком отозвался он, покачивая головой. – О чем ты, Юри?

\- _Ты пригласил меня куда-нибудь в субботу. А я написал, что занят,_ \- объяснил Юри, и Виктор почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается от страха.

\- …Но ты же занят? – спросил он.

\- _Да, занят,_ \- и Виктор выдохнул с облегчением.

\- Я думал, ты просто использовал это как отговорку, чтобы меня не видеть, - сказал он, зарываясь ладонью в волосы. – Юри, ты не придурок просто из-за того, что не сможешь никуда сходить в субботу. Ничего же такого. Можем погулять, когда будешь свободен… Если ты _хочешь_?

\- _Я-я хочу! Я просто – я не знал, посчитал ли **ты** меня козлом, потому что я тебе не ответил больше ничего, и я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что я тебя избегаю… хотя ты **подумал**. Гх, прости меня._

\- Все в порядке, Юри, - мягко протянул Виктор. Боги, какой же он _милый_.

\- _…Любишь бургеры? У меня короткий день в пятницу, мы могли бы сходить в кафе в конце улицы. Там работает мой друг, даст нам бесплатные коктейли,_ \- пояснил Юри, и Виктор замычал. Не то, что он бы выбрал для первого свидания, но ему нравится. Обычное место, ни к чему не обязывает, и его предложил _Юри_.

\- Ага, люблю бургеры, - одобрил Виктор, слыша, как Юри с облегчением выдохнул в трубку. – Мне заехать и забрать тебя или встретимся уже там?

\- _Встретимся там. Сполоснусь после работы,_ \- ответил Юри. Виктор согласился, потому что сам, когда возвращался из собачьего салона, пах псиной.

\- Хорошо. Встретимся в полседьмого?

\- _Да, пойдет._

\- Отлично.

\- _Ага, хорошо._

\- Хорошо.

\- _Ага._

\- Агааа, - протянул Виктор и засмеялся. Его желудок, кажется, сделал сальто и теперь прыгал через кишки, как через скакалку; покалывание прошло по всему позвоночнику и вернулось к рукам, отзываясь в них дрожанием пальцев. – Увидимся, Юри.

\- _Увидимся, Виктор._

 

* * *

 

 

Вечером пятницы закусочная была забита подростками и их семьями. Виктор раньше тут не был, так что понятия не имел, всегда ли такое происходит, или сегодня был какой-то особенный день. В любом случае, все эти вопящие бегающие дети и тупые подростки, кучкующиеся за столиками и кидающие друг в друга пакетики с кетчупом, надоедали _очень_ быстро.

Виктор подождал снаружи, чтобы неожиданно нахлынувшая мигрень не усилилась, расхаживая из стороны в сторону. Как и обычно, Юри появился спустя пятнадцать минут после назначенного времени, останавливая свою старую Тойоту, которую не помешало бы помыть, рядом с Камеро Виктора.

Юри вышел из машины, и Виктор почувствовал легкость во всем теле, когда он приблизился.  Во время работы Юри всегда носил обычную одежду скучных цветов - в ней он словно растворялся, не привлекая к себе никакого внимания. Но сейчас Юри оделся так, что Виктору хотелось пялиться на него, он даже помыслить не мог отвести взгляд.

Он был одет в светло-голубую футболку и серую ветровку, совершенно не скрывающую его фигуру, и в джинсы, чуть узковатые, прекрасно обтягивающие его бедра. Он даже прическу сменил - вместо того, чтобы дать волосам свободно спадать на лоб, что было довольно мило, он убрал их назад гелем и выглядел сексуально. Его очки остались теми же, но почему-то Виктору казалось, что они делали Юри еще более горячим.

\- Прости! Я попал в пробку и… ты же не долго ждешь, да? - спросил Юри ошеломленного Виктора, волнуясь.

\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, - отозвался Виктор. В его голове друг о друга стукались еще много прилагательных: «мило», «горячо», «сексуально», «потрясающе», «уж получше меня с моими-то толстовкой и джинсами с дырой на левом колене», но он обошелся только «прекрасно».

Юри моргнул, а потом опустил взгляд на асфальт.

\- Эм, спасибо, - ответил он, нервно заламывая пальцы и глядя на Виктора. - И ты тоже, - добавил он, краснея, и Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Ты просто льстишь мне, - произнес он, глядя вниз на свою толстовку, натянутую на клетчатую рубашку. По крайней мере, это была одна из лучших его толстовок, хотя Мила постоянно говорила, что если он будет долго стоять и не шевелиться в квартире ее бабушки, то со временем сольется со старыми обоями в розочку.

Виктор кивнул в сторону закусочной.

\- Хочешь есть?

\- Безумно, - ответил Юри с улыбкой, и они зашли внутрь.

Виктору показалось, что с того раза, как он впервые сюда зашел, стало еще шумнее. Какой-то ребенок пролил на пол молочный коктейль, и бедный работник пытался все вытереть, пока ребенок орал до хрипоты, а родители изо всех сил пытались его игнорировать. Тупые подростки вытаскивали из подставки салфетки, и Виктор кинул на них неодобрительный взгляд. Он знал, что иногда Юра может быть полным уродом, но тот хотя бы вел себя более цивилизованно, чем эти ребята.

Пхичит, друг Юри, стоял за кассой, где Виктор с Юри делали заказ. Для человека, находящегося, по мнению Виктора, в особом кругу ада, он выглядел весьма жизнерадостно и счастливо - он улыбался, пробивая их заказ, и не забывал вежливо помогать посетителям, требующим кетчуп, салфетки и соломинки.

Виктор заметил, как Юри переступил с ноги на ногу и закусил нижнюю губу, когда шум стал просто оглушающим. Когда Пхичит вернулся с их заказом, убранным в пакет, и бесплатными коктейлями в держателе для стаканов, Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- Эм, мы хотим поесть здесь, - сказал он, повышая голос так, чтобы перекричать окружающих его надоедливых посетителей. Пхичит, не меняя выражения лица, покачал головой.

\- Не хотите, - уверенно сказал он.

Краем глаза Виктор заметил, как кто-то кинул через все помещение поднос с картошкой.

Он забрал еду и молчаливым кивком пожелал удачи.

На улице перед закусочной все было тихо и спокойно. Ночной воздух был теплым, но не слишком душным, так что они вполне могли поесть снаружи. Виктор перехватил пакет поудобнее и посмотрел на Юри, стыдливо склонившего голову.

\- Хочешь, поедим на скамейке? Или можем пойти в мою машину? Послушаем радио? - спросил Виктор, и Юри поднял голову.

\- Эм, ага. Давай посидим в машине, - тихо ответил он.

Виктор поставил еду на капот своего Камаро и открыл перед Юри дверь, а затем передал ему еду и сам забрался на водительское сидение, включая радио. Когда их завернутые в бумагу бургеры наконец лежали у них на коленях, а картошка в пакете стояла между сидениями, они тихо принялись за еду. И лишь после пары укусов Юри тихо пробормотал:

\- Прости.

Виктор посмотрел на него - щеки японца были набиты едой, а взгляд был как у побитого щеночка. Виктор сглотнул, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

\- За что?

\- Я предложил пойти сюда, а тут просто кошмар. Пхичит всегда говорил, что по пятницам здесь ужасно, но я не думал, что настолько, - объяснил Юри, через окно глядя на происходящий в кафе хаос. Виктор замычал, протягивая руку за картошкой.

\- Ну, все не так плохо, правда? Мы с тобой сидим в хорошей машине с удобными креслами, слушаем радио? - спросил Виктор. Юри помолчал, оглядывая машину.

\- Ну… да, наверное, ты прав… Я раньше не сидел в Камаро, - с улыбкой сказал он, любуясь приборной панелью. - Куда лучше, чем мое ведро гаек, - он рассмеялся и закинул в рот картошку.

Между ними завязалась легкая беседа, и Юри постепенно раскрылся, рассказывая Виктору о себе. Тот выяснил, наконец, что Юри младший ребенок в семье, что у него есть старшая сестра, а родители владеют небольшой гостиницей на окраине города; кацудон там просто прекрасен, и Юри любит его больше всего на свете. Раньше у него был пудель, но он, к сожалению, умер, когда Юри был подростком. Виктор предложил Юри прийти к нему домой и поиграть с Маккачином в любое удобное время, и Юри радостно согласился.

Виктор больше слушал, чем говорил, открывая рот только чтобы прервать затянувшееся неловкое молчание или ответить на вопросы о себе. Если они не расспрашивали что-то друг о друге, то говорили о парочке, сидящей в кафе напротив них, делая ставки, как долго еще они продержатся в заведении. Юри выиграл вишенку из коктейля Виктора, поставив на двадцать минут.

Они разговаривали, казалось, несколько часов - шутили, смеялись, переключали каналы на радио, и Виктор не особо хорошо подпевал песням из топ-40, а Юри подыгрывал ему, похлопывая рукой по ноге. Было весело, и Виктора радовало, что они могли просто поговорить на темы, отвлеченные от электроники и рок-музыки.

К сожалению, разговор постепенно сошел на нет, а по радио заиграла незнакомая Виктору песня, и он заметил, что Юри ссутулился и опустил голову, изучая коврик у себя под ногами. Он размышлял о чем-то, словно пытался решить, что лучше - заговорить или продолжить молчать.

Виктор стиснул зубы и откинулся на сидении, расслабляя плечи.

\- О чем задумался, Юри? - поинтересовался он, и парень вздрогнул, тут же краснея.

\- Эм, ни о чем.

\- Ну о чем? О чем-то, что заставит мое сердце биться чаще? - спросил Виктор, дразня. - Хочешь погонять на Камаро? - предложил он, и глаза Юри засияли, как бы говоря «да, это будет очень даже весело».

Но все же он отрицательно покачал головой, впиваясь пальцами в свою футболку и стискивая ткань.

\- Эм, мы на… Я не хочу - я - мы… - Юри расстроенно выдохнул, вжимая голову в плечи. - У нас свидание? - спросил он, резко поворачивая голову и больше не пряча взгляд, а смотря Виктору прямо в глаза. Он выглядел смущенно и неуверенно, а еще явно нервно, но взгляда он не отводил. Виктор почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается под пристальным взглядом.

\- Ну… если хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием, то я не против, - ответил он. Мягкие розовые губы Юри дрогнули - и их жутко хотелось поцеловать. Взгляд Виктора метнулся к ним и затем вновь вернулся к глазам парня. Юри сглотнул, тяня за край куртки.

\- Я… Я был бы рад, если бы это было свиданием, - тихо отозвался он.

\- ...Так ты не против, если мы...

Юри отвел взгляд, не выдерживая слишком долгого зрительного контакта, и втянул в себя воздух.

\- ...Не против? Я... в смысле… - он заикнулся. Куснул размякшую картошку фри, отпил молочного коктейля, и Виктор терпеливо ждал, пока он продолжит. - ...Мне… Нравятся люди. И если с ними хорошо, то я, эм, я просто плыву по течению. Х-хотя не то чтобы у меня было так много опыта или еще чего, так что… если ты не против, что я буду медлить...

\- Я не против, - сказал Виктор с улыбкой. - Совершенно не против.

\- О, - выдохнул Юри, вновь глядя на радио. - Это… это хорошо.

\- Ага, - пробормотал Виктор, протягивая руку и переплетая вместе их пальцы. - Хорошо.

 

* * *

 

 

Они не торопились.

Юри все еще был занят на работе, на голову Виктора свалилась собачья выставка рядом с салоном, и если ему удавалось освободиться пораньше, то он доезжал до дома, споласкивался и только потом отправлялся в магазин техники, чтобы поболтать с Юри и посмотреть на него за работой.

\- Где твой начальник вообще все это нашел? – спросил Виктор парня однажды, пока тот разбирался с неработающим блю-рей плеером.

\- Хмм? – замычал Юри, оглядываясь. – Он сказал, что годами собирал разную электронику. Мне даже нравится, придает магазину характер, как думаешь? – спросил он с улыбкой, и Виктор согласно кивнул.

\- Подумал о том же, когда впервые сюда попал, - казалось, прошли уже сотни лет с момента их первой встречи, пускай на самом деле она произошла всего пять месяцев назад – и вот, теперь они _встречаются_. Хотя пока они никак не характеризовали свои отношения, даже не произносили слово на «п». Виктору хотелось, чтобы Юри было уютно, и если тот не хотел спешить – пусть не спешит.

Виктор посмотрел на дверь за спиной Юри и кивнул в ее сторону.

\- Кстати, что, блин, за ней находится? – поинтересовался он, и Юри обернулся через плечо, а затем вновь повернулся к Виктору.

\- А ты как думаешь? – спросил он с такой застенчивой улыбкой, словно намекал на что-то. Виктор облизнул губы, замечая взгляд, который Юри на них кинул.

\- Я думаю… либо лаборатория сумасшедшего ученого, либо Нарния.

Юри цокнул.

\- Горячо, но все же неверно, - покачал головой Юри, вновь возвращаясь к проигрывателю. – Там просто комната отдыха, ванная и кабинет начальника. И еще есть подсобка, где мы с Минами работам над техникой, - пояснил он, и Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- Твой начальник хотя бы здесь?

\- Ага. Он обычно в подсобке, - отозвался Юри. Виктор нахмурился.

\- Так почему он не выходит тебе помочь?

Юри закусил губу.

\- Ну… он хочет, чтобы я общался с посетителями, а не просто постоянно прятался в подсобке. Я не особо хорош в общении с людьми. Мне приятнее быть одному, а когда посетители на меня злятся – мне плохо.  А когда начальнику приходится расхлебывать за мной – еще хуже, - тихо сказал он.

\- …Но теперь ты постоянно здесь. Значит, теперь ты получше ладишь со своими придурочными посетителями? – спросил Виктор, и Юри засмеялся.

\- Нет, не совсем. Я… Я стал больше работать за прилавком, потому что… ну, из подсобки мне было бы с тобой не поговорить.

Виктор заморгал. Юри слабо улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на блю-рей проигрыватель. «Перемены», песня, тихо льющаяся из CD-плеера, мягким гулом охватывала Виктора.

\- …Можно тебя поцеловать? – спросил он, и Юри поднял голову, распахивая глаза. – Я не пристаю. Я просто… Просто очень хочу сейчас тебя поцеловать, - отстраненно произнес он, не отрывая взгляда от губ парня.

Юри скользнул взглядом по лицу Виктор, не говоря ни слова, лишь тихо выдыхая. Он вновь думал, пытаясь отыскать в глазах мужчины ответ на невысказанный вопрос; медленно провернул в пальцах инструмент. Молчание между ними не было неловким или неуютным, но все же ощутимым и напряженным.

\- …Ладно, - наконец, тихо пробормотал Юри, справляясь с нервами и расправляя плечи.

Виктор облизнул губы.

\- Ладно, - отозвался он, локтем упираясь в прилавок.

Они склонились друг к другу одновременно, неловко замерли, пытаясь понять, кому в какую сторону склонять голову, «ты сюда, я туда». И когда Виктор, закрыв глаз, почувствовал порхающих бабочек в животе и теплое пахнущее мятой дыхание Юри у своих губ, он вновь ощутил себя впервые целующимся подростком.

Он целовал Юри нежно и медленно, едва касаясь теплых, чуть обветренных губ, и чувствовал пальцы Юри, неловко переплетающиеся с его пальцами. Несмело, без эротического подтекста. Это и был-то легкий поцелуй, но бабочки все еще порхали в животе, а щеки горели от жаркого сбитого дыхания Юри у него на губах.

Юри отстранился на сантиметр, не открывая глаз.

\- Приятно, - прошептал он в губы Виктора, и, для ровного счета, коснулся их еще раз. Свободная его рука легко очертила лицо Виктора, пальцы едва ощутимо скользнули по бьющейся венке на шее, когда он втянул его нижнюю губу зубами.

Виктор ответил на поцелуй так же медленно, как и в первый раз, а затем улыбнулся Юри в губы и крепко и мягко сжал его ладонь.

 

* * *

 

 

Они не торопились, но время рвалось вперед.

Летом Виктор с Юри в основном ходили в торговый центр. Ели вместе немецкие крендельки, Виктор затаскивал Юри в дорогие магазины и набирал кучу одежды, которую Юри _умолял_ его не покупать, а Юри затаскивал Виктора в магазины с роботами и болтал безостановочно о механизмах, тестируя миниатюрных дронов.

Если они не шли в торговый центр, то шли к Виктору домой и слушали его музыку. На полке с дисками появилось место с тем, что посоветовал Юри, и с каждым его визитом дисков становилось все больше. В основном - смесь глэм-рока и раннего R&B, но мелькал и синти-поп с японской музыкой восьмидесятых.

\- А ты многое от меня скрывал, Юри, - насмешливо поругал Виктор парня, с которым лежал в обнимку, пока тот пытался достать до мячика, принесенного Маккачином. Звуки синтезатора и барабанов отдавались от стен, и Виктор тихонько постукивал ногой по подлокотнику дивана, на котором они лежали.

Юри наконец достал мяч и лениво кинул его куда-то через плечо. Маниакальные попытки Маккачина ухватить мячик до того, как тот упадет на пол, просто не могли не вызывать смех.

\- Я не был уверен, что тебе понравится. Ты мог оказаться не готов к Киеко Кимуре, - возразил Юри, мягко касаясь губами подбородка Виктора. Тот запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы парня, убирая ему челку с его лба, и принялся подпевать женскому голосу, закрыв глаза и продолжив поглаживать Юри по волосам.

Они выбрались из объятий друг друга только когда урчание животов было уже сложно проигнорировать. И раз уж оба они признали, что совершенно не умеют готовить – Юри шутил, что они могут начать ходить на кулинарные курсы для парочек, и Виктор каждый раз ощущал дрожь, пробегавшую по позвоночнику на слове «парочек», - они заказали еду с доставкой и уселись перед телевизором с коробочками китайской лапши.

Маккачин свернулся у их ног в надежде перехватить лакомый кусочек, пока Юри с Виктором ужинали, попутно критикуя участников какого-то музыкального конкурса – кроме него все равно смотреть было нечего.

В конце концов они снова легли, прижавшись друг другу и закинув друг на друга ноги, и Юри ласковы касанием заскользил по животу Виктора. Было уже поздно, Виктор изо всех сил старался держать глаза открытыми, концентрируясь на рекламе, пытающейся продать то ли овощерезку, то ли блендер. Он даже не помнил, как они попали на этот канал, но ему было слишком лениво вылезать из-под Юри и искать пульт, чтобы переключиться на что-нибудь поинтереснее.

Пальцы Юри легко и мягко кружили по животу Виктора, и тот просто плавился от удовольствия. Он не желал его останавливаться, наоборот, зарылся носом в темные волосы Юри, уложившему голову Виктору на плечо. Ему нравились прикосновения Юри – обнимал ли тот на прощание или коротко касался губ прямо перед тем, как Челестино прогонял Виктора из магазина за то, что тот постоянно в нем ошивался.

\- Мм, который там час? – пробормотал Юри, склоняя голову – его губы скользнули по шее Виктора. Тот с усилием открыл глаза и глянул на часы.

\- …Кажется, уже почти час, - отозвался он невнятно, и Юри вздохнул.

\- Мне утром на два вызова ехать, - сказал он, пытаясь выбраться их объятий Виктора. Руки мужчины соскользнули ему на пояс, когда он сел и потянулся, и мягко огладили бедра.

\- Можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, - предложил Виктор сонно. Он почувствовал, как Юри сдвинулся, а затем – его мягкие губы на своих. Язык скользнул Виктору в рот, пальцы зарылись в его в волосы, осторожно и крепко сжимая. Мягкий, нежный поцелуй перерос в крепкий, влажный – руки Виктора притянули Юри за пояс ближе, и парень всем телом прижался к нему.

Может, до этого момента ему и хотелось спать, но теперь он полностью проснулся, ощущая, как растет жар между ног, как раз где прижимались бедра Юри, сместившиеся, когда тот углубил поцелуй.

Ладонь Виктора скользнула по спине парня, по его ягодицам, слегка сжала – в ответ Юри сбито застонал ему в губы. В гостиной стало куда жарче, чем было всего полчаса назад. Дыхание Виктора сбилось, он ощущал, как горят ноющие губы и шея.

Поцелуи Юри превратились в мягкие короткие касания уголков губ Виктора, пальцы в волосах заскользили медленно и любяще, а не вцеплялись с такой силой, словно хотели вырвать все остатки волос. Юри отстранился – с широко раскрытыми глазами и покрасневшими припухшими губами. Покрасневшими и припухшими от поцелуев _Виктора_. С его губ сорвался стон при одном только _взгляде_ на лицо Юри.

\- Нужно идти, - прошептал тот. Виктор, не желая отпуская, сжал его ягодицы, и припухшие губы парня расплылись в робкой улыбке – такой же, как когда они впервые встретились. Свет телевизора освещал его лицо, и казалось, словно он хотел поглотить Виктора целиком.

\- Точно не сможешь остаться? – спросил мужчина, надеясь, что в голосе не слишком слышно отчаяние. Юри поправил съехавшие очки и кивнул.

\- Если я останусь, мне точно не захочется вылезать из кровати и ехать чинить какой-то бедной бабушке ее стереосистему, - сказал он, убирая от себя руки Виктора, чтобы подняться на ноги и добраться до обуви. Виктор перекатился на другой бок, сел, даже не скрывая того, что у него стоит, и, дождавшись, пока Юри соберется, проводил его до припаркованной у обочины машины.

Их короткий поцелуйчик на прощание обернулся еще одним глубоким поцелуем, с рукой Юри, мягко скользящей по бедру Виктора и каким-то образом оказавшейся между его ног, когда мужчина тяжело оперся на пассажирскую дверь.

\- Так, - прошептал Юри после третьего, и четвертого, и пятого поцелуя. – Мне _правда_ надо идти.

Это были слова ответственного работника, но Юри смотрел на него сквозь ресницы с таким огоньком, тлеющем в глазах, словно дразнился.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул Виктор, целуя внутреннюю сторону его запястья. – Спокойной ночи.

Виктор проводил Юри взглядом, когда он сел в машину и отъехал, а затем дотащился до квартиры вверх по лестнице. И, едва зайдя домой и заперев дверь, нашел в шкафу старую подушку и стащил себя штаны с бельем.

Он медленно двигал бедрами в темноте на диване, представляя, что толкается между бедер Юри, насаживает его на себя – пока не кончил с его именем на губах.

 

* * *

 

 

\- А ты, смотрю, ничему не учишься, - заметил Юри, когда открыл ноутбук Виктора, и весь экран тут же заполнила бесконечная всплывающая реклама с порно и таблетками для увеличения члена.

\- Клянусь, я не знаю, что случилось, - ответил Виктор. Он правда не знал. Он думал, что перешел по нормальной ссылке на забавные видео с котиками. Но животные из интернета постоянно его предавали.

Юри вздохнул, покачал головой и улыбнулся.

\- Ну, в прошлый раз, когда я заходил, я сделал резервную копию всех твоих данных и файлов на внешний диск, так что не волнуйся, ничего не пропадет. Займет минут двадцать. Вирус, кажется, не такой злобный, как в прошлый раз. И еще установлю файерволл и антивирус получше, - себе под нос пробормотал Юри. Виктор поставил локти на прилавок и уперся в ладони подбородком.

\- Ты сейчас просто прекрасен, - сообщил он. Юри улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

\- Ты постоянно это говоришь.

\- Потому что так и есть. Ты прекрасен, когда чистишь мой ноутбук от порно, прекрасен, когда чинишь мониторы, ты просто _прекрасен_ , Юри Кацуки. Мне очень повезло с парнем, - отозвался Виктор с влюбленной улыбкой. Юри поднял на него взгляд – переносица его медленно краснела, и у Виктора ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что он только что сказал.

Ох.

Парень.

Он использовал слово на «п».

Юри перевел глаза обратно на ноутбук Виктора.

\- Эм… Мне… Это мне повезло, что ты… мой парень, - сказал он подрагивающим голосом, в котором все же было слышно счастье. У Виктора словно камень с плеч упал, и он наклонился вперед, прижимаясь к губам Юри. Тот хихикнул, мягко отстраняя мужчину от себя.

\- Челестино разозлится, если заметит, что ты меня отвлекаешь, - сказал он, ведя большим пальцев по скуле Виктора.

\- Пусть Минами в этот раз побудет работником месяцем, м? – предложил тот, беря ладонь Юри в свою и проходя поцелуями по его костяшкам.

Парень замычал.

\- Ну, не знаю, у звания работника месяца есть свои плюсы, мне бы не хотелось так легко его отдавать, - сказал он. Виктор скользнул поцелуями по ладони к запястью.

\- Да ладно, - произнес он, касаясь губами кожи, а затем втянул ее между зубами, ощущая пульс. – Например?

Юри сдавленно выдохнул, когда Виктор принялся целовать его руку, попутно закатывая рукав.

\- Ну… скидка, купоны на бесплатные коктейли, возможность хвастаться целый месяц… но у нас тут только я, Минами и Челестино, так что могло быть и повеселее, - Юри вскрикнул, когда Виктор оставил краснеющее пятнышко прямо на ключице, и слабо толкнул его в плечо.

Мужчина улыбнулся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, мистер Работник Моего Сердца. Позволю тебе побыть ответственным сотрудником, - дуясь, сказал он и глянул на часы из материнской платы. Смотреть на них стало уже рефлексом, потому что он _до сих пор_ не мог понять, куда смотреть, и узнавать особо не хотел. – Значит, двадцать минут? – уточнил он.

\- Лучше тридцать, - отозвался Юри, и Виктор вскинул бровь.

\- Еще десять минут зачем?

Юри ответил, не отрывая взгляд от экрана:

\- Так у меня будет время поцеловать моего парня.

Виктор использовал свои десять минут сразу же.

 

* * *

 

 

Юри позвал к себе Виктора с Маккачином в первую неделю сентября, отчего Виктор был просто на седьмом небе от счастья, потому что он ни разу еще не видел дома Юри, и соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не думал о нем с того самого дня, как они начали встречаться.

Квартира оказалась уютной, с одной спальней, не такой просторной, как у Виктора, но идеально подходящая для Юри. Стены покрывали семейные фотографии, а все пространство над телевизором занимали снятые на полароид фотографии города, природы и Пхичита с Юри. Некоторые висели еще и на холодильнике. В гостиной хранилась вся коллекция фильмов Юри, а одна полка была освобождена под диски и фотоаппарты. Все диски, принесенные Виктором, были сложены в аккуратную ровную стопку рядом с Кэноном.

\- Вот этот мой любимый, - сказал Юри во время экскурсии по его квартире. Он дотянулся до старинного «Polaroid OneStep 600» и направил его на Маккачина. – Улыбнись, - протянул Юри пуделю, который тут же поднялся на задние лапы, занимая кучу пространства. Щелкнула кнопка, и Юри осторожно взял вылезшую фотографию двумя пальцами.

\- Теперь надо подождать, пока проявится, и у меня на стене появится очередная фотография, - сказал он, улыбаясь, и Виктор улыбнулся в ответ. Он поглядел на завешенную фотографиями стену и замычал.

\- Твоих фотографий там нет, - заметил он.

\- А, ага. Пхичиту нравится фотографировать на телефон или свою камеру. Да и я не знаю. Никогда не хотелось снять себя, - объяснил Юри, и Виктор поглядел на фотоаппарат.

\- Можем сфотографироваться? – спросил он, и Юри развернул камеру.

\- Да, конечно, - улыбнулся он, склоняя голову. – Да, я буду рад.

Последовали неловкие попытки всем троим влезть в кадр – Юри говорил Виктору, как правильно держать камеру и куда надо нажимать. И после нескольких минут возни они умудрились снять на полароид то, как Виктор целует Юри в щеку, пока Маккачин упирается тому в подбородок, затем еще фото Юри, обнимающего Маккачина, и _еще_ одно – где Юри целовал Виктора в губы.

Все три получились превосходно.

 

* * *

 

 

Одним вечером вторника, пока Маккачин дремал в спальне Виктора, по всему столику были разбросаны коробочки из-под китайской еды, а Юри лежал на Викторе, глубоко и жарко целуя его, Виктору в губы выдохнули:

\- Можно я сделаю тебе минет?

Обычно именно Виктор первым начинал приставать к Юри, и то только после того, как тот подтверждал, что он не против петтинга. Секса с проникновением у них еще не было, но Виктору вполне хватало рук, рта и мягких бедер Юри, и спешить ему не хотелось.

И все же, слышать, как Юри - его робкий, все еще тихий, все еще краснеющий, когда Виктор целовал его в общественных местах и распинался о том, какой у него «умный и милый парень» Юри - стонет ему в губы о том, что хочет ему отсосать, было непривычно до ступора.

Юри застыл, взволнованно глядя на Виктора.

\- В-в смысле… - его глаза неуверенно сверкнули, - если… если хочешь? Я-я не… нам необязательно…

\- Нет, - выдохнул Виктор, качая головой и прижимая Юри к себе за пояс. - Все в порядке. Да. Даже отлично, - сбивчиво согласился Виктор, потому что как можно отказаться от минета, когда его предлагает твой милый, теплый парень, пытающийся незаметно потереться о твое бедро?

Юри кивнул, снимая очки, а Виктор поудобнее устроился на диване, стягивая с себя штаны с бельем и отбрасывая их в сторону телевизора, бормочущего вечерние новости. Юри сел между бедер Виктора, и его горячее дыхание коснулось наполовину вставшего члена. На мгновение он поднял чувственный взгляд на Виктора.

\- Не отводи от меня глаз, - едва слышно произнес он. Виктор сглотнул.

\- Даже не подумаю, моя любовь.

Юри улыбнулся и заскользил поцелуями по напряженным бедрам Виктора, легко разводя их шире. Виктор перекинул одну руку через спинку дивана, пальцы второй стискивая на своей футболке. Юри оставил легкий поцелуй на подвздошной кости, большим пальцем мягко выводя круги на его бедре.

Юри всегда оставлял время на прелюдию, целуя каждый сантиметр обнаженной кожи Виктора, словно не мог отказаться от ощущения крепких мышц под своими губами. Он скользнул вниз, обхватывая рукой ствол и водя вверх и вниз, пока член не стал полностью твердым, а на головке не выступила смазка. Виктор закусил нижнюю губу, давя стон.

\- Приятно? - спросил Юри, чуть ослабляя хватку пальцев на основании члена.

\- А-ага, - прохрипел Виктор.

Юри горячо выдохнул и провел языком по головке, сразу же двигаясь вниз, к основанию, и снова вверх. Его пальцы на бедре Виктора подрагивали, а вторая ладонь скользнула к яйцам, обхватывая их, и тут же язык коснулся уздечки.

Виктор резко выругался, когда Юри наконец обхватил головку губами, скользнул вниз и затем - вверх, медленно до боли. Его ресницы подрагивали, он чуть нахмурился, пытаясь взять глубже, замер, когда головка коснулась горла, и дрогнул, резко отстраняясь, чтобы вдохнуть - его щеки горели, а влажные губы поблескивали.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он. Виктору было слишком хорошо, чтобы даже пробормотать «все хорошо, все в порядке, не торопись», а через мгновение Юри вновь двинулся вниз, обхватывая его член губами, скользя языком, сжимая слишком теплой, слишком нежной рукой.

Виктор помнил, что Юри просил не отводить глаз, но почему-то постоянно ловил себя на том, что его голова запрокинута, и он бездумно пялится в темный потолок с раскрытыми губами, с которых срываются тяжелые вздохи и стоны, и шепот «как же приятно». И когда он пытался поднять голову и посмотреть на отсасывающего ему Юри, тот делал своим языком что-то _такое_ , от чего у Виктор мог лишь закатить глаза и _стонать_.

Его ногти впились в обивку дивана, вторая рука судорожно сжала ткань футболки, чтобы не впиться в волосы Юри. Он хотел тянуть за них, ласково перебирать пряди, удерживать голову Юри и толкаться бедрами в его горячий влажный рот.

Виктор выдохнул, убирая мешающиеся пряди с лица Юри и крепко сжимая его волосы.

\- Ты такой милый, Юри. Такой _прекрасный_ , - пробормотал Виктор, крепко жмурясь, когда Юри застонал, не отстраняясь, и обвел языком головку.

Все слова и фразы, которые Виктор пытался произносить, вырывались между тяжелых вдохов и слабых постанываний, напоминающих имя Юри. Он был слишком хорош. Виктор не знал, практиковался Юри с фруктовым льдом из морозилки или просто посмотрел в Интернете, но _минет он делал слишком уж хорошо_ , и Виктор готов был _умереть_. И считал, что это было бы лучшей смертью.

Виктор зашипел сквозь зубы, заставляя себя не отрывать взгляда от Юри, желая продолжения, но он чувствовал, как внутри все сжимается и как начинают поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Юри, должно быть, тоже чувствовал, что мужчина сейчас кончит, потому что теперь он двигался быстрее и брал глубже.

Он умолял Юри замедлиться и подождать, затем ускориться, затем «дадада», а затем Виктор понятия не имел, что вообще он говорил. Он чувствовал, как движутся его губы и язык, но не мог разобрать ни единого звука из своих же слов.

Его голос звучал выше из-за напряжения и коротких вздохов, но Юри только старался еще быстрее подвести Виктора к концу. Виктор тонул в его карих чувственных глазах. Прекрасные губы, покрасневшие, припухшие, смыкающиеся на его члене, толкали к развязке все сильнее с каждым касанием, каждым движением, каждым поцелуем.

Виктор смог лишь услышать собственный голос, когда он задушено прохрипел имя Юри, а затем перед глазами побелело, и он содрогнулся всем телом под волной наслаждения и облегчения. Он чувствовал, как оргазм пронизывает его дрожащие бедра, заставляет поджиматься пальцы ног. Виктор несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, где он и что происходит, потому что блядь.

Когда он опустил взгляд на Юри, длинная нить слюны тянулась от головки обмякающего члена к его губам. Юри взглянул на него, громко сглотнул - у Виктора едва снова не встал - и провел языком по губам.

\- Понравилось? - робости в голосе не было. Скорее, было что-то вроде «вау, я высосал тебе мозг через член, да?», дополненное дерзкой улыбкой.

Виктор тоже выдавил из себя улыбку, и по какой-то глупой причине - Виктор знал, что после оргазма он всегда действовал перед тем, как подумать, - сделал пальцами «пистолетики».

\- О да, - признался он честно.

Юри фыркнул, дотягиваясь до лежащей на кофейном столике салфетки и вытирая рот.

Виктор расслабленно откинулся на диване, ощущая приятный зуд в костях.

\- Могу я отплатить тебе тем же? - спросил он, и Юри посмотрел на него, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Ага, - пробормотал он, начиная расстегивать штаны. Он избавился от них, мило вильнув бедрами, и скинул их и белье заодно с лодыжек. Они поменялись местами, так что теперь Юри обхватывал одной рукой спинку дивана, а Виктор поудобнее устраивался между его ног.

\- Пожалуй, тут мне нравится быть больше всего, - сказал Виктор, утыкаясь губами в чуть полноватое бедро Юри. Тот смущенно закрыл лицо руками, но вскоре убрал руки, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Виктора - как раз когда тот принялся целовать и покусывать мягкую кожу. Он втянул кожу на подвздошной косточке Юри достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить небольшой засос, а затем двинулся ниже, целуя сочащуюся смазкой головку и ощущая вкус Юри на языке.

Юри изо всех сил старался не кричать слишком громко, но он всегда был громче Виктора, когда говорил о том, как приятно Виктор обхватывает его губами. Тот расслабил горло, поглаживая ладонями бедра Юри, проходясь по следам растяжек и изгибам чуть полноватых бедер.

Виктор обожал ощущать мягкость Юри в своих руках. Он бормотал, как Юри прекрасен, как он сексуален, как сильно он любит его тело, его бедра, его член. Это было забавно; когда Юри делал ему минет, Виктор не мог выговорить ни слова. Но когда отсасывал он - Виктор готов был в красках расписывать, как сильно он любит Юри Кацуки. Странно.

Юри всхлипнул, когда Виктор застонал и скользнул языком вверх по стволу. Пальцы в волосах Виктора сжались, словно Юри взлетел бы, если бы ничто не удерживало его на земле. Когда Виктор провел языком по его яйцам вниз к ягодицам, он почувствовал, как ногти Юри впиваются в кожу и как выгибается его спина.

\- Ты прекрасен, Юри. Просто прекрасен. Невероятно красив, - его легкое дыхание коснулось горячей кожи. С губ Юри сорвался всхлип, Виктор чувствовал, как пятка парня упирается ему между лопаток. Виктор вновь взял в рот его член, слушая, как задыхается Юри, часто-часто повторяя его имя, как повернутую на сексе мантру.

Виктор понял, что Юри готов кончить, когда тот начал извиваться. Он дергал бедрами, прогибался, шире раздвигал ноги, словно его тело не знало, что нужно делать. Виктор ладонями пытался удержать его бедра, дергая головой под резкими движениями Юри, и тот тяжело задышал, всхлипывая сдавленное « _дадапрошуобожееще **еще**_ ».

Юри кончил с громким стоном, угасшим в глубине его горла, и Виктор сглотнул прежде, чем ощутил вкус на языке. Он провел по ногам Юри, мягкими касаниями заставляя его опустить бедра и с влажным непристойным звуком выпуская его член изо рта.

\- _Вкусно_ , - промурчал Виктор по-русски с ухмылкой, и Юри было слишком хорошо, чтобы смущаться.

\- Ммм, - протянул он, разводя руки в стороны. Виктор усмехнулся и заполз на Юри, позволяя сжать себя в объятиях и переплетая взмокшие ноги.

\- Останешься на ночь? - спросил Виктор, утыкаясь губами Юри в волосы, хотя он оставался уже три ночи подряд. Парень уткнулся лицом Виктору в ключицу.

\- Ага, с удовольствием.

 

* * *

 

 

Было воскресенье.

Виктор сидел на диване между ждущих распаковки коробок с вещами из старой квартиры Юри, а по утренним новостям сообщали о возможности легкого снегопада. Маккачин возил по полу пустую коробку, подталкивая ее носом, потому что она издавала забавный звук, скользя по дереву, а Юри все еще спал в другой комнате.

Он не успел залезть так глубоко в дебри Интернета, как в обычное ленивое воскресное утро, потому что Маккачин, веселясь, врезался в коробку, сбрасывая с нее какое-то черное принадлежащее Юри устройство, которое, как Виктор _полагал_ , было часами.

Те принялись отвратительно верещать и мигать цифрами, и Виктор вздохнул. Он закрыл ноутбук, встал, поднимая с пола будильник, повертел его в руках, пытаясь отыскать кнопку «Отложить».

…Где _вообще_ на этой штуке кнопки?

Он потряс его, постучал, полностью осмотрел со всех сторон, но так и не понял, как отключить эту хрень. Выдохнул, гадая, разозлится ли Юри, если он просто разобьет его. А потом Юри починит. Наверное.

\- Что такое? – сонно прохрипел Юри из коридора, и Виктор обернулся. На Юри была натянута старая выцветшая футболка Виктора с логотипом «Journey», свободно болтавшаяся на нем, его волосы были растрепаны, а очки съехали на бок.

Виктор протянул Юри часы.

\- Маккачин их сбросил, и они не прекращают орать, - сконфуженно объяснил он.

Юри молча принял из рук Виктора часы и, даже не глядя на них, открыл панель, вытащил из них батарейку и кинул на диван – часы врезались в подушку и упали на пол с глухим звуком.

Оу.

Ну, так тоже можно.

\- Возвращайся в кровать, - пробормотал Юри, тяня Виктора за запястье.

\- Уже почти одиннадцать, любимый, - заметил тот, но позволил Юри дотащить себя по коридору до кровати, где они вместе завалились на матрас и забрались под одеяло.

Юри уткнулся в грудь Виктора.

\- Сегодня воскресенье. Можем еще немного поспать, - неразборчиво пробормотал он. Виктор замычал, осторожно снимая с Юри очки и откладывая их на тумбочку, а затем мягко зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и улыбаясь.

Он устроился на подушке поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Еще немного сна точно не помешает.


End file.
